


[AU] Atomic Heart/原子之心

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Atomic Heart, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Illya在探索一片废弃研究基地时失联了，Napoleon和Gaby试图救他出来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇标题与剧情灵感来自最近要出的苏维埃克苏鲁辐射4（？）SCP风大规模收容失效（？？？）游戏《Atomic Heart/原子之心》，风格很毛2333（我表示shut up and take my money）游戏还没发售所以部分情节不同。  
本来我是想写成盗梦AU《It Happened One Dream》的对照组来着，不过想想按Illya的毛子画风还是这种SCP风更好玩一点……可作为姊妹篇来看，两篇内容没有联动，单独阅读也无妨。  
Steam：https://store.steampowered.com/app/668580/Atomic_Heart/  
官宣：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av23218514?from=search&seid=10677585579009623862  
预告片前瞻：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av37440647/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.1  
目前出的玩法演示（注意高能惊吓）：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av41771350?from=search&seid=10677585579009623862  
大量对话警告.jpg

Waverly把他们叫进办公室时表情凝重，在Napoleon关好门后思索了好一阵子才开口：“有个非常不幸的消息——我们失去了Kuryakin特工。”  
Gaby晃了一下，指甲抠进沙发扶手：“——他才回去五天！”这嗓音近乎尖叫。  
Napoleon和Gaby一样承受着这消息的冲击，Waverly看上去也十分疲惫，拿下了眼镜：“KGB在本月结束前将再派一名特工过来，我诚挚建议——”  
“等一等，”Napoleon举起一只手，现在他还能维持语调的平稳，“他葬在哪里？”  
Waverly停住了，脸上细微的表情变化让Napoleon起了疑心：“如果他被运回苏联，我们理当得到一个地点。”  
Gaby深呼吸了两次后镇定下来，也从Waverly的皱眉中看出了不对。“你也不知道！”她从沙发里猛地起身，双手拍在硬木办公桌面上，从声响Napoleon就能听出那肯定很疼。“KGB连他的葬礼都不让我们参加！没地点我就——”她喊到喘不过气，Napoleon站起来安抚地顺着她的后背。“我们要去看他。”Gaby宣布。  
Waverly这回的思考时间更长了，最终他说：“有些秘密不能离开这个办公室。”

*

飞机把他们空投在了离目的地至少十英里以外的地点，无线电从这里就开始不能用。Napoleon展开地图核对方向，3826基地处在Peredelkino，Matochkin Shar和Krasnogvardeisk中间，占地面积不算小，但无线电紊乱影响到了基地周围大约12平方英里的范围内。Gaby晃了晃指南针确定方向，叹了口气：“至少指南针还能用。”  
Napoleon折起地图，“接下来我们得步行。”他检查了背包里携带的干粮，饮水，药品和武器，Gaby也做了同样的事。在齐膝的高草里向目标地点前进。  
“Waverly大概觉得我们也回不去了，”Gaby在跟上他的速度时说，“KGB突然把外派的精英特工召回这件事就很奇怪，Illya严格来说只能算编外员工，早就没法接触那些核心情报了。”  
Napoleon看了看天色，“基地一定发生了件大事才不得不被废弃，”他推测，“可能是军队在试图控制局势时全军覆没，KGB不得已召回那些经验更丰富的精英回去救场。”  
“但失联48小时并不能当成‘特工已牺牲’的借口，”Gaby穿着一身轻便的深色野战装备，没有高跟鞋和假睫毛她看着更像东德时那个机敏的修车工女孩而不是时髦的特工间谍。“如果是研究核武器，那KGB也没必要向我们隐瞒消息，可以直接告诉我们他得了辐射病。”  
“如果是辐射病那情况只会更糟，”Napoleon思考着那段谈话里的细节，试图推演出更多线索，“至少现在还有希望。”  
“没尸体就不算数，”Gaby磨着牙，“看这情形就算有尸体也都暴露在那个基地里等待腐烂。”  
“有些特工会通过假死来换一个身份，”Napoleon赞同，“一座墓碑并不算什么。”  
“而且他遗嘱里都没给我们留点什么东西！”Gaby抱怨，“他还欠我两个房间的家具钱！”  
“Peril还没来得及更新遗嘱。”Napoleon被逗笑了，但Illya彻底失联这件事让他和Gaby都有些担心，KGB再派一个新间谍过来和U.N.C.L.E.小组磨合只会浪费时间，他们三人组好不容易才磕磕碰碰走到了现在勉强相处融洽（还能互相忍受得了对方的缺点）新人未必能和他们处得来。  
“不知道基地里有什么异常状况，”Gaby在穿越稀疏的松树与高草时推测，“让那些KGB精英一旦失联就被宣告死亡。”草叶刷过他们厚重的野战服，Napoleon倒是在想U.N.C.L.E.那些新招募的特工，“那些新人够Waverly使用了，如果这次能够顺利救出Peril，我要申请做后勤训练官。”  
“你还没到三十五岁，”Gaby开起了玩笑，“对那些任务中的姑娘们还是很有吸引力的。”  
“再过两年我就只能用钱吸引她们了，”Napoleon哀叹，“没有人能青春永驻，让新人去约姑娘们吧。”  
“没想到我还能听见Napoleon Solo对自己魅力的担忧，”Gaby笑出声，“如果Illya在这肯定会对你来一通冷嘲热讽。”想到生死不明的Illya她又叹了口气，“这工作的危险性跟薪水完全不成正比，没有外快的日子就更艰难了，我懂你。”她拍了拍Napoleon的手臂。  
“我们正在往‘完整健康地安全退休’这个方向努力，”Napoleon拨开几丛灌木，“如果这里没有辐射源，那KGB们不大可能被困在这里，一个科研基地能造成什么样的悲剧？研究成果爆炸？”  
“那只会死第一批做实验的科学家，如果发生了后续连环爆炸？那会造成后续第一批营救人员的伤亡。”Gaby继续推断，“招回欧洲外派的KGB肯定是遇到了相当棘手的情况，可能这些精英都折在了里面。”她做了个鬼脸，“我知道将来我们可能都会有这么一天，但这种莫名其妙的死亡报告？我有一大堆意见。”  
“我觉得Waverly已经把我们列入牺牲名单了。”Napoleon继续向前，草叶在身边簌簌掠过。“要是世界和平就寄托在U.N.C.L.E.这个组织身上，那这世界可真是没救了。”  
Gaby跟上他的速度，这会儿时间还不到早上七点，周围安静和任何一片荒郊野外的清晨一模一样。在沉默中前进了两英里左右距离后，他们看到了一些随意丢弃的有些破损的物品：无线电，补给，装备包，打开的医疗箱，还有近乎报废的苏联吉普。  
“我好像看到了一些东西，”Gaby举着望远镜看了好一会儿，“基地很大，两天可能不够我们摸清里面的构造。”  
Napoleon接过她手里的望远镜，隔着树冠也能看到基地建筑顶端（至少两层楼的军事高度和相当宽广的面积）飞着一些小黑点，根据距离推算肯定不是乌鸦或者老鹰，这些黑点比那些生物都更大，“可能是无人机，没几个国家知道他们已经研发出了这些东西。”  
“苏联军工还是挺靠谱的，”Gaby评价，“我来看看这些车。”  
Napoleon在附近收拾了一些还能用的东西后，Gaby已经成功发动了一辆没有车门的苏联吉普。有车代步让剩下的几英里好走了很多，气候不算糟，天气晴朗，树木长得高大，叶片也都很绿。吉普逐渐靠近外围区域，路上丢弃的东西更多了，开辟出的道路宽阔但大多有些泥泞，还有一些锯下来未加工的原木横七竖八地随便丢弃在周围，再度阻碍了他们前进的步伐。  
Napoleon和Gaby不得不弃车前进，周围十分安静，直到他们看到外围的金属围墙，车辆的轮胎痕迹就停在这里，大门被锁着，这难不倒Napoleon。靠近门边探查了一番后，Napoleon按下了通讯按钮，用俄语报出Waverly给的编号与准入许可。  
没人回应，他和Gaby互相看了看，Napoleon又重复了一遍，仍然没有回应。  
撬开一扇供人单独出入的小门，首先就看到了倒在前方空地上的几个士兵，从尸体还没变色甚至还没有尸臭的情况来看，死亡肯定不超过一天。这附近应该是基地外围的补给区，有不少房屋都建得像猎人小屋，完全木质结构，还有小花圃里种上了向日葵。  
Gaby把捂住鼻子的手放下，“我以为首先会有腐尸的气味，这太奇怪了。”  
Napoleon端着枪打量周围，“你看，”他指向一幢木头小屋旁的东西，那像一块巨大的透明果冻，和屋子差不多高，也像凝固了一样形成奇怪的流体形状。“上面好像还长着……植物。”  
Gaby好一会儿没说话，“这像……我说不上来，像水流活了过来，还是一股很大的水流。”  
Napoleon绕过一辆废弃的小车，谨慎地靠近了一具尸体，血流得不多，但无疑已经死透了。他用枪口小心地拨了拨尸体的口鼻区域，没出现什么新状况。“Gaby，我觉得他不是死于24小时内。”  
“没有腐败，是不是？”Gaby朝一处“凝固的水流”走了几步，“有些人死在这些‘水’里。”  
Napoleon走过去，这些凝固下来的“流动的水”在地面上起伏出曲线，悬在空中穿过高处的树枝，似乎对植物毫无影响，除了有些死者也被凝固在了半空中的“水流”中心外，没什么特殊的危险。  
“我觉得我不应该朝这些活着的水流丢一块石头。”Gaby评价。  
“也许你丢了一块石头，它就会扑过来把我们固定在这里，那这就是我们的墓碑了。”Napoleon赞同，皱着眉。“你注意到了吗？没有鸟，没有虫子，什么声响都没有。”只有风吹过植物的轻响。  
刚说完就有一些窸窣的响动传来，两人立刻在最近的一辆车后隐蔽，Gaby握紧枪，Napoleon掏出望远镜，看了一会儿把望远镜移到她眼前。“那是……小机器人？”她看向Napoleon。  
“还排着队。”Napoleon也难以形容，“我想不出那些小机器人用来做什么，也许是用来拉木头。”  
两人等着那一队小机器人路过后再度向前探索，走近一块凹谷时上方横着的一条圆木桥上突然窜过另一只机器人。他们立刻冲那快速跑过木桥的机器人开枪，但都没中，枪声在附近回响，那些已经凝固了的水流也没有被枪声引发攻击性。  
“这个跟刚才那些设计不同。”Gaby在那机器人跑走后说，“它看上去很……适合攀爬？”  
“也许这里是一个机器人军工厂，但那些机器失控了，还有那些杀人果冻。”Napoleon深呼吸，“看来确实需要精英KGB来解决问题。”  
泥路坑坑洼洼，但多少指引了一些方向，两人一前一后举着枪前行，穿过一片起伏的矮丘后地势开始平缓下降，之前看到的基地顶端暴露出了更多，高度远比他们预计得要高很多，整个基地建筑都建在这片山谷里的最低处。周围仍然没有一点活着的生物气息，倒是出现了更多的木制小屋，似乎是工作人员的休息站，在树木与高低不平的裸露岩石间错落分布。  
“这里一定出了件大事。”Gaby吐出一口气。“我不觉得我们俩能对付得了更多机器人，但Illya就困在里面。”她看向几幢木屋后露出的水泥建筑顶端，眯起了眼睛。“那他妈是悬浮机器人吗？！”  
飞过来的有白色机械翅膀的机器人挨了几枪之后飞走了，那翅膀像上过一层白漆的勺子，只不过大上了很多，头顶上还浮着一个纯白色的，有四个悬浮轮的飞行器。  
“……我没法用语言形容这些东西。”Gaby紧紧握着枪，“不知道Illya进来后会想什么。”  
“也许在自豪苏联的科技水平。”Napoleon也没法准确形容这些机器人的设计和用途，他刚从地上捡起一盒还没拆包的烟装进口袋，预感接下来的路程中他们俩都会用上。几步跟上Gaby——Gaby正站在山崖边，得靠吊索索道才能从山崖上滑下去进入基地区域。她摆弄了一下那滑索的机械设计，“找找看有没有撬棍什么的。”  
两人绕过一排木质栅栏进入最近的一幢小屋范围内，向日葵花田中躺着一个浑身银白色的机器人，破损得很厉害。Napoleon用靴尖踢了踢，机器人没动，走进小屋敞开的门。  
里面是些杂物架，倒是有登山扣，Gaby从另一个架子上拿到了工具箱。室内的地板上有一个巨大的洞，看着像用钻地机钻出来的，Napoleon朝下面看了看，底下似乎还通往别的方向，不是一片漆黑。“操！”Gaby刚举起枪Napoleon就被一击打中了头盔后脑，栽倒在大洞旁边的地板上，眼角余光在完全陷入昏迷前，看到Gaby和机器人搏斗了几招后同样被重重击倒在地。

*

睁开眼睛时Napoleon有点晕眩，之前执行任务时他们三个都得过脑震荡，至少这回他没有畏光想吐。  
Gaby躺在旁边的地板上，头盔系带好好地扣在她的下颚上。Napoleon撑着爬了起来，再度确认自己没有脑震荡症状后挪过去轻拍她的脸：“Gaby！Gaby？”  
Gaby被他拍醒了，爬起来的时候按住了左肩：“有点扭伤。”她揉了揉肩膀，打量周围。“那个机器人脸上竟然还有小胡子。”  
“我没看清，应该就是那个被我踢了一脚的家伙。”Napoleon抬头看了眼天花板，“我们大概被它丢了下来。”天花板上的大洞离地面的那点光线很远，旁边还有个梯子，估计用梯子他们也得爬好一段时间才能上去。  
“这里应该能连通到基地——瞧！”Gaby继续揉着左肩，指向旁边墙上的字迹，就在壁画旁边——那壁画正是他们刚刚看到的有勺子翅膀的飞行器图案，颇有装饰效果。  
Napoleon走近去读墙壁上的涂鸦，当然都是俄语，除去一些军队通用的符号指示外，写的都是些乱七八糟的东西。  
“水……变成了……”Gaby的俄语还没那么好，“我觉得这个词不是好词。”  
Napoleon把那个词念了两遍，“应该是类似于‘怪物’的意思。”他辨认着其他句子，先尝试俄语再翻译成英语。“‘前方200米左转有唱片可听’，‘死了两个长官’，“打爆头！”，‘离那些水远一点’。”还有很多数字写在这些短语句子旁边，一时间让人无法理解。  
“没碰那些怪物果冻算我们聪明。”Gaby评价，看Napoleon四下看了看，发现没有地图之类的东西，“Illya说过你的口音问题吗？”  
“在Peril看来我的口音重得就像他说英语那样糟糕。”Napoleon回答，“走这里。”他沿着画出的箭头指示方向，前方应当是一片区域的入口，但金属铁门完全关闭着。  
Gaby从他口袋里摸出那盒烟，抽出一根点燃，深深吸了一口吐出烟雾。Napoleon没阻止她这小动作，两人走到金属门前，这双开门就自动开启，轴承运行十分顺畅，一条宽阔的走廊向下延伸，旁边还有被打翻的植物盆栽。  
“这里环境不坏。”Gaby评价，“连地板石砖都拼出了花纹。”  
“苏联除了军工厉害，审美也相当不错。”Napoleon赞同，“别告诉Peril我说了这个。”  
Gaby几口把那根烟吸掉了大半，“我不会的。”她点头，盯着一根把一个倒霉士兵穿在天花板上的粗电线，两者都违反物理定律地悬空在他们头顶。“我觉得再出现什么都不会让我惊讶了。”  
Napoleon已经听到了走音的乐声，观察了几秒头顶的尸体后（以及这尸体也没有腐烂，违反尸体腐败定律）他端着枪继续在前面开路，旁边的大型玻璃窗设计简洁，透过玻璃能看到里面的资料柜大半抽屉都被拉了出来，墙上还贴着纪念苏联科学家的海报。Gaby紧跟在他身后，Napoleon迈进了那敞开的门，唱片机还在运作，满地都是乱七八糟的文件和新的尸体，血迹时间已经很久，但尸体都没有半点腐败的迹象。  
Gaby把那唱片机关了，黑胶唱片上溅了一些血还有点不平整，总算停下了那已经别扭走音到让人起鸡皮疙瘩的唱片。  
Napoleon从一具尸体上扯下了一把缠上铁丝网的斧头，柄上还卡进去一个边缘尖锐的齿轮，从上面干涸的血迹来看这武器相当好用，重量也不轻。他把枪背在身上，双手握着这把临时齿轮战斧继续开路。Gaby没对他换武器这件事说什么，只把吸完的烟头在地上用靴底碾灭。  
刚走出这房间的门就有一个浑身银色的机器人冲了过来，Napoleon一斧头上去，沉重的打击感震得他双手发麻，这机器人居然还顶了一张仿生人脸，不仅如此它脸上还有一片酷似斯大林的小胡子……Gaby退后两步，在Napoleon后撤喘几口气的同时开枪射击，而Napoleon在机器人打算攻击Gaby的时候挥斧砍上去。两人配合得不错，很快击倒了这个仿生人斯大林。  
“告诉你它有小胡子了。”Gaby努力平复呼吸。  
“如果两个都长得像斯大林，我就要开始怀疑苏联人对领袖的崇拜方向了。”Napoleon把战斧撑在脚边，揉了揉手腕，“可能接下来我们还得打倒更多斯大林。”  
“只要不碰到那些水和电线，可能就没什么问题。”Gaby猜测，“但这些奇怪的机器人不好对付。”  
“还都长着同一张脸。”Napoleon笑了一声，“Peril可能会做很久噩梦。”  
这让Gaby沉默了下来，换了一匣子弹后两人继续前行。穿过一片有立柱的大厅并干掉了两个机器人后，Napoleon观察了一番地上血溅四处的尸体，看上去像是刚刚死亡，但空气中没有血腥味。  
“看起来是个上尉，”Gaby对死者糊满血的脸没什么兴趣，“军装挺好看的，我觉得苏联军装挺不错。”  
“是挺不错，不过我还没看到Peril穿过。”Napoleon在溅了血的墙壁上寻找更多之前探路军人留下的笔迹，“‘尸体没有腐烂’，这句有点模糊……应该是‘反重力’？我不确定这个词对不对。”  
“……我都不知道这个词俄语怎么写。”Gaby挠头，“不过这里到处都是反重力的东西。”她叹了口气，“不知道Illya怎么样了。”  
Napoleon已经看过了每一个被捅死或者被水流果冻窒息而死的尸体，“如果Peril他们是最后一批闯进来试图挽回局面的军人，那他们应该被困在更靠近中心区域的地点。”他们又探索了两个房间，除了一些补给外一无所获。  
“你知道，”Gaby在他们走过一段走廊，合力干掉一个看上去奇奇怪怪的矮个机器人后说，“我觉得他很不想回来做这次任务，但上司的命令很难违背。”  
Napoleon回想了一下，“你知道Peril在打包行李之前总会坐一会儿，那好像是苏联人的习俗，在打包行李前停下来想想，静静感受那一刻的心情？”  
“对，那一点真奇怪。”Gaby忍不住笑了，“原本我们都打算去一个海边小镇度假了，Illya接到电话后那个表情！”她大笑，“我都没想过他会这么期待这次假期。”  
“中东任务还得趁斋月昼伏夜出，那活儿让我无比想念我的床。”Napoleon抱怨，“Peril差不多是刚下飞机还没来得及休息就被拎到这里干活，换谁都得不满，我觉得Peril连对伟大苏联的崇拜程度都下降了一点。”  
Gaby沉默了一会儿，“今天是第六天，所有尸体都没有腐烂。”  
“如果Peril踩着前人开拓过的道路深入中心，那他——”Napoleon穿过东西被扯得乱七八糟的大厅，广播里还在播着斯大林讲话，右侧是条有旋转隔断的走廊，地面上满是血迹，墙边一排休息用的沙发上也胡乱堆着各种东西，Gaby抓起一杆枪换上新的弹匣，又捡起一盒看起来像是机密录像带的玩意儿塞进背包口袋。Napoleon观看墙上的壁画，似乎这条走道安装了一条长长的滑轨索道，这会儿看上去绝对是坏得彻底，圆形的缆车设计还挺现代。  
Gaby没接他的那句话，如果他们都确认了Illya牺牲，也不会这么跑过来毫无后援地闯入苏联科研基地。  
躲开几趟失控的缆车和地面上奇怪的红色液体后，一扇新的金属门折叠着打开，这是一个新的大厅，空间非常宽阔，正中央有个大号圆形玻璃罩里面种着棵树——“苏联人把树种在室内？”Gaby皱起脸。  
“……毕竟苏联的冬天让拿破仑和希特勒都栽了大跟头。”说完Gaby又看向Napoleon，Napoleon哭笑不得。  
“Peril在公寓里经常放着几枝花，”他随口说，“苏联人确实很热爱鲜花。”  
“如果不是我们工作时间不定，我觉得Illya很可能会在他的公寓外面开辟个花圃。”Gaby扫视地面上奇怪的红色液体，流动着的，像是那些奇怪的杀人水柱的血迹翻版。  
“除了花和象棋，我还不知道他喜欢什么。”Napoleon思索，“我们俩倒都知道他在工作里会干点什么。”  
“打人。”Gaby好笑地说，“殴打反派总比殴打我们俩和家具要好，他就没打过你。”  
“我也打不过他。”Napoleon在这大厅里绕了一圈，除了他们进来的走廊还有三个方向，墙上没有留下涂鸦痕迹。“走哪边？或者我们抛硬币？”  
“硬币只有两面。”Gaby伸出三根手指，军用手套显得有点大。  
Napoleon仔细看地面上的脚步痕迹，“这条走廊通过的人最多。”  
Gaby也点点头，又搜刮了一圈子弹后跟上，很长一段路里都没再碰上机器人斯大林，整座基地相当安静，但偶尔还有些机械仍在运作，鼓风机也在通风，更别提坏掉的唱片们了。尸体越来越多，悬在空中的，躺在地上的，穿着各种级别的军装或者女性打字员还有中途死去的特工，没有一具尸体开始腐败。  
“我想说点话，这里太安静了。”Gaby叹气，“你发现没？Illya从没和人约过会。”  
“除了任务里要求的那几次，”Napoleon赞同，沉重的装备让他们呼吸都比平常深一些。“只要他想，他绝对可以吸引相当数量的美丽女性。”  
“他长得也不错，不过我们俩没什么火花。”Gaby耸肩，“毕竟他掀了我的车后盖，而我又确实不喜欢时不时有暴力倾向的男人。”  
“他可从没打过你，”Napoleon好笑地说，“倒是经常被你打。我觉得Peril还是相当能克制自己的。”  
“可能在什么危急关头我们俩才会有点火花，”Gaby在头盔里翻了个白眼，“也或许我只是喜欢那种刺激感，旁边的搭档够帅我就没问题。”  
“我还记得上次的特工Thomas。”Napoleon打趣，“你们约会了多久？两个月？”  
“他被调去东欧了，不过我也没打算和他结婚。”Gaby在走过一个房间后又退回去，“这里好像有补给。”  
确实是个装补给的房间，他们找到了一大堆罐头还有一些饮用水，于是决定拽上房间里那辆小拖车，上面堆满补给再前进——当然前进之前坐下来休息十分钟缓一缓，搬运大堆罐头也不轻松。  
Gaby又点上一支烟缓解压力，“不知道Illya怎么样了。”她叹气。  
这话题过于沉重，他们都避开了“Illya可能跟一路上的尸体那样死了还诡异地没有腐败”，最后Napoleon说：“我觉得就算世界末日了苏联人也能活下去，瞧瞧西伯利亚这气候。”  
Gaby笑呛了，“没错。”她咳嗽了两声后喘匀气，“可能Illya对他那暴脾气过于小心了，我老觉得他有所克制。”  
“不自我克制的Peril可能早就被KGB训练给踢了出去。”Napoleon赞同，喝了两口水，饮用水有轻微的苦味，可能直接来自于地下。“有些时候他还是有一点绅士风度的，我是说他对待我。”  
“他对你够绅士了，”Gaby翻眼睛，“我不光得当你们俩的妈，还得当你们俩的换装娃娃。”  
“他妈妈又不在欧洲，可能那是Peril无处安放的审美偏好。”Napoleon调侃，“而且他每次给你的节日和生日礼物都精挑细选，我觉得你像他没血缘的妹妹，给我的礼物都是卖场赠品。”说着Napoleon看了眼手表，Gaby跟着站起来继续前进。  
“至少有一次不是赠品，”Gaby补充，“去年圣诞节前Rose看到他在男装柜台那里徘徊了好久。”  
“她是个很不错的情报员。”Napoleon评价同事，“也许是在买给Waverly的礼物，Peril送Waverly节日礼物都更用心。”  
Gaby怀疑地皱起眉：“等等，圣诞节你收到了什么？”  
“袖扣？和以前一样装了苏联窃听器。”  
“Rose去打听了一下，”Gaby好笑地说，“那是定做的，上面刻的是夜莺，可能在苏联文化里有什么寓意。”她观察Napoleon皱眉回忆的表情，“你就没去打听过？”  
“工匠手艺有待提高，”Napoleon想了想，“我以为上面随便刻了什么小型鸟类，上回比利时任务那对袖扣丢了一只。”  
“至少Illya靠定位找到了你，谁叫你又又又被抓走当成了人质？”Gaby用枪托敲了一下他的胳膊，小拖车在地板上摩擦出不大的响声。“每次你被抓走，我都有幸看到Illya疯狂打人。”  
“你被抓走Peril一样疯狂打人？”Napoleon乐不可支，一手抚上胸口：“看来Peril确实真心实意把我当成他的工作搭档，我对此深感荣幸。”  
“快收一收你那电影对白的腔调。”Gaby又给了他一下，“我觉得Illya还挺喜欢你，就是美苏关系让他不太好表现出来。”她上下看了Napoleon一眼，“简直像那种揪别人辫子的小男孩。”  
“在睿智的女人眼中，男人永远是孩子。”Napoleon清清嗓子，这段路挺长，除了更多的尸体和倒地的斯大林机器人外别无其他。“说实话，我之前一直觉得你们俩能成，不过火花不能苛求。”  
Gaby翻了个白眼，“对，”她耸肩，“我们想要的东西不一样，苏联人，你知道的，从他们的苏维埃风格来看就更理想主义。”  
Napoleon有了兴趣，“说说看，通常我也没机会关心男性同事的办公室八卦。”他对Gaby眨眨眼，“会有闲话。”  
“会影响你的男子气概？男子气概就是个屁，当好人比男子气概重要多了。”Gaby反驳，“我觉得更影响你在女特工那边的评价。”  
Napoleon笑了笑，Gaby想了一会儿说：“我倒是问过他一次，结果Illya的回答特别官方，‘我想要欧洲大地插上社会主义的旗帜并且这是我的毕生目标，除此之外的事都不重要’。”  
“……等等，他是认真的？”Napoleon停下了脚步。  
Gaby给了他一个你觉得呢的表情。  
“……喔。”Napoleon欲言又止，“这就说得通了。”  
“哪里说得通？”  
“Peril非常看不惯我的资本主义做派，”Napoleon挠着下巴，“除了工作以外我们的对话三句里有两句半是他在批评我的腐朽奢侈作风。”  
“哪里有错了？”Gaby好笑地回敬，“能把你改造得更社会主义一些的话，估计他还能得到个奖章。”  
“我讨厌你们俩。”Napoleon真心实意地抱怨。

*

遇到第一个和斯大林不一样的机器人时，他们俩刚进入一处看起来像是军工加工基地的空间，层高相当高，到处都是大机器，而那半人高的小机器人充满攻击性，差点把Gaby打飞出去，两人花了好一阵子才把这小机器人给打倒。  
Gaby瘫坐在地面上，Napoleon也累得不行，两人在补给拖车边短暂休息。  
“如果苏联人天天都得对付这么一些不受控制的玩意儿，那Illya的力气就很好懂了。”Gaby喘着气评价，“苏联人的日子不大容易啊。”  
“能迅速崛起并让欧洲插满社会主义的旗帜，至少可以说明苏联人非常努力。”Napoleon好笑地说，“偶尔出点差错，就是我们现在看到的结果了。”  
“如果Illya在这，估计还能有两个苏联笑话。”Gaby把帽子里滑下来的一缕黑发别回去，表情十分沮丧，“我想他了。”她低声说，在偶尔响起的机械杂音中低不可闻。  
Napoleon灌了几口水，把水壶递给Gaby，Gaby看着他，最终Napoleon承认了：“我也有一点想念Illya。”紧接着又补上一句“别告诉他”。  
Gaby叹了口气，“男人。”她翻眼睛，“可能你们俩只有喝醉了才会坦诚，记得摩洛哥那个任务吗？”  
Napoleon当然记得，“图纸，阻碍那个暗杀计划，热死人的天气。”  
“拿到图纸之后你坚持要喝上一杯，”Gaby在不算明亮的光线下啃着干硬的口粮，“结果你喝了个烂醉。”  
“噢，我不想提起那个。”Napoleon叹气，那次他确实醉得不轻，不过任务完成后放纵一些Waverly也不会说什么。  
“我现在就想提起那个，”Gaby开始乐，至少这能缓解沉重的气氛和对接下来未知情形的紧绷，“Illya花了40分钟才把你拖回床上，还拉伤了胳膊！你真是我们之中最麻烦的那个醉鬼了，你们俩还说我喝多了就拉人跳舞，跟你完全没法比。”  
Napoleon哀叹一声，“你真的要在这时候抱怨我喝醉后失去了风度？”  
“不是，”Gaby皱起眉，“我看到了。”  
“看到Peril为了让我不惹麻烦把我一整晚铐在床头？”Napoleon叹着气。  
“Illya把你拖上床后累得在床边地板上还坐了一会儿，”Gaby用眼神传达着“你欠我们的可大了”继续回想，“我总觉得他那时看你的眼神还挺温柔来着，你们不吵架的时候状态不错。”  
“Peril肯定更喜欢一个睡死的我。”Napoleon耸肩。  
“然后他看到我进去就跳了起来，”Gaby耸肩，“这可有点太刻意了。”  
“更可能是他想对我干点什么坏事，这不是个双关——被你逮个正着。”Napoleon评价，“第二天酒醒发现自己双手都被铐在床头，那才叫刻意。”  
Gaby眯起眼睛。  
Napoleon坦然回视。  
“你们俩就算干了什么也不关我事，我不在乎。”Gaby又抽出了一根烟，Napoleon给她点上。“只要Illya少发点疯就行，当妈真是世界上最累人的工作了，我以后一定不会结婚，我对Waverly发誓。”  
“你知道U.N.C.L.E.里有不少人觉得你和头儿搞上了，”Napoleon自己也抽出一根烟卷点上了，“不打算澄清？”  
“这流言能省不少事，”Gaby不在意地说，“你们俩呢？还有不少人觉得你和Illya搞上了。”  
Napoleon耸肩，“我知道是谁传的流言，技术部的Lewis，他一直试图隐晦地向我调情来着。”  
“他？他看上去可是个硬汉，比Illya还硬的那种。”Gaby皱眉，又举起双手示意，“我对这事没偏见，但我不觉得他是同性恋？”  
“什么人都一样渴望爱情，跟外表没什么关系。我跟Lewis搭话是因为他有个小花圃，结果他试图偷偷打探我喜欢什么花，还试图跟我讨论怎么养活各种玫瑰。”Napoleon靠在旁边生锈的箱子上，“我对园艺绝对没兴趣，看在列宁份上，我也实在不想和女士们讨论友谊之花有哪几种。”  
Gaby朝他吐了个烟圈，“这就是和花店老板调情的反面结果？”  
“我得换一家花店买花了，”Napoleon伸手抓散了Gaby那个眼圈，“斯大林在上，我不想每次去Peril那里都买向日葵。”  
Gaby大笑，笑声在附近的杂音里回荡。“这可真，”她咳了一声，“苏联。”  
Napoleon咬着烟卷同意地回了一声，这片空间相对空旷些气温也更低，呼吸间有微弱的白雾。  
等两人的烟都抽到尾端，Napoleon把烟头在地上摁灭，“有时我察觉到——”他开口。  
Gaby投过来疑问的眼神。  
Napoleon摇摇头，跟她一起站起身，拖着补给小车继续前进。

*

Illya接过Napoleon递过去的酒，表情颇为怀疑：“香槟？”  
“最好的。”Napoleon强调，Gaby送的向日葵已经插进了玻璃花瓶。第一次到U.N.C.L.E.给Illya安排的公寓作客时他和Gaby都带了礼物，Illya给他们泡了茶，没点心招待，好在他们都不介意。  
“那么，”Gaby陷进沙发后说，“我们来进行那些作客中必定会有的闲聊活动，你们苏联人怎么作客？”  
Illya站在客厅里，明显对他们俩侵入自己的私人空间感到不自在，四下看了看，最终还是坐在了自己惯常选择的单人沙发里，双手放在膝盖上。Napoleon好笑地看着他调整了半天才缓下来，Illya丢过来一个怀疑的眼神。  
“……提前打电话通知对方，”Illya想了想，回答Gaby。“做完商量好的事情就离开。”  
Gaby困惑了一会儿，“和工作上的交接没两样？”  
“苏联人正是这样，我们有事说事。”Illya说，又看了Napoleon一眼，“不像某些人。”  
Napoleon喷笑，“我就知道这些闲聊抱怨的对象最后一定会回到我这里，你们苏联人未免太关心我们美国人了。”  
Illya翻了个白眼，端起自己的茶杯。Napoleon记下下一次来作客得带些小点心来搭配红茶。Gaby来作客纯粹是好奇Illya的住所什么样，从沙发里蹦起来四处打量。Napoleon也跟着扫视屋子里的家具陈设，都很简洁实用，墙上挂了两张印刷油画，苏联画家的风格，显而易见。  
Illya的视线跟着Gaby在屋子里转，Napoleon观察他的反应，没几秒就被发现了，Illya皱眉：“干嘛？”  
“这有点可爱。”Napoleon还处于被逗乐的状态里，示意Illya这个Gaby摸摸碰碰到哪里他就看到哪里的眼神，果然Illya皱眉皱得更紧了，反驳道：“反正不像你。”  
Napoleon正要回敬，Gaby从厨房走出来，双手叉腰：“你的冰箱里是被洗劫过了吗？”  
Illya站起来说附近有个不错的餐厅，报出名字后Napoleon心里有数，跟着起身拿起自己的外套，三人度过了一段愉快的晚餐时光。  
原本这只能算他们三人搭档生涯中的小插曲，连深刻的记忆都算不上，然而这会儿Napoleon倒想起了这一段。  
潜入一块新的办公区域后他和Gaby遇到了新的对手，看起来像皮肉腐烂的僵尸但却没有腐臭味，那些曾经是苏联士兵和长官的尸体们带着满身伤口攻击他们两个活着的生物，行动都十分灵活，好在靠子弹和棍棒就可以打倒他们。Gaby曾和他们俩并肩作战对抗那些反派的走狗，这些僵尸打起来不算困难，数量也不多，想来是先前一批又一批的苏联士兵试图重新掌控这出错的基地所开拓的路（以及不幸的牺牲）。  
Napoleon砸倒了一个军官，绕着锁链与锯齿的金属棍打烂了对方的脸，那肮脏的金发上溅满了血迹与脑浆。他停下来喘两口气，Gaby累得瘫坐在地上，猛灌了几口水。  
“操蛋的苏联人，搞出来的麻烦也操蛋。”Gaby骂了一句。  
“他还说我才是那个惹麻烦的。”Napoleon叹气。  
在你十点钟方向。Illya扮演的侍者在把酒端给Napoleon时低声说，这伪装身份对Illya正合适，Napoleon配合地接过酒杯，装作不经意地踱步到那附近，果然那位女性目标上钩了，Napoleon无需看向她就能察觉到对方打量的眼神。  
共度欢愉后Napoleon返回他们的酒店房间。Gaby得为明天的任务养足精神，已经睡着了。Illya在客厅跟自己下棋，看到他开门后抬起眼皮看了他一眼：“消息呢？”  
Napoleon从没穿整齐的外套内袋里掏出情报丢给他，自己半躺进了沙发，把已经松松垮垮的领带完全解开，“工作”过程中还不小心打翻了酒杯，现在贴身的衬衫和马甲都毁了，他不得不再把自己撑起来好脱掉衬衫。  
Illya核实情报后把内容加密，只等明天Gaby把消息送出去。Napoleon今天的任务完成了，快速冲澡之后他套着浴袍又回到了客厅沙发上，给自己倒了一杯。Illya把原情报处理掉，回到棋盘前继续他的棋局，可能是看Napoleon这种干完活不睡觉却在客厅干扰自己下棋的状态不顺眼，没多久Illya就从棋盘上抬眼：“你还在这儿干嘛？”  
“在目标那里动了太多脑子，”Napoleon承认，卷发湿漉漉地还没干透，估计明天沙发靠背上会留下一团湿印。“这会儿我睡不着又不想浪费智慧保持警惕，反正你正在守夜。”他示意Illya。  
Illya现在的表情大概介于嫌弃和怀疑之间，最终他没说什么，重新看回棋盘。  
“问吧。”Napoleon开口，在沙发里闭眼休憩。  
Illya抬起眼皮，思索了几秒后开口：“你是怎么做到的？”  
“不停地和人上床？”Napoleon睁开一只眼睛，“而不是安定下来？”  
Illya露出个不置可否的表情。  
“这么说吧，”Napoleon又闭上眼，“一份什么都有的水果沙拉，你难道不想每种口味都尝尝？”  
Illya翻了个白眼，反正这会儿Napoleon看不到。“显然和某个人安定下来，对你来说就像一辈子只吃一种食物。”  
“等我到了四十岁，我会的。”Napoleon继续瘫着，“而你，苏联的红色恐怖，这对你来说正相反，除了任务需要你从不和人上床。”  
“这没必要。”Illya简短地回答。  
“我猜想你喜欢某一特定类型，”Napoleon随意地说，“只不过那种类型不大常见。”  
Illya没回答，只有棋子在棋盘上移动的轻响，没多久Napoleon就睡着了，醒来后发现自己不光有了个枕头，身上还盖了毯子。

*

“这里的标记比之前多，”Gaby辨认着墙纸上的俄语和指示符号。“左边是核反应堆，右边通向实验室，问题是从实验室爆发出来的，看来这次不是核危机。”  
“更像是机器人失控，可能是实验中某些程序出了问题。”Napoleon推测，查看周围打斗的痕迹，倒地的机器人早已停止了抽搐，战死的苏联人血液干涸却没有腐败，显然这个大厅发生过一场恶斗，而没有腐败让他们俩无法推测这场打斗发生的时间，也无法推测Illya那支队伍是否遭遇了这一切。  
Gaby按照提示摸进了旁边一个档案房间，档案堆里放着一台磁带播放器，旁边一盒磁带上潦草地写下了队伍名称。Napoleon跟进来看了看，回去拖柜子抵住门，将沾着血和指纹的磁带放进去开始播放。  
“……65年9月2日，捷尔任斯基第二分队。”叙述的人几乎没什么俄语偏远口音，但喘得很厉害，“我们被包围了，这些机器人发了疯，现在只剩下我和——”几个人名，“注意水流，那些活着的水！碰到就会被抓住，还有红色的血，千万别靠近！运输机器人问题如下……”他语速相当快，录音也没什么嘈杂干扰，Gaby分辨起来有些困难但Napoleon没问题，他边听边翻译，“远离电报机，不知道为什么电报机他妈的会造成磁场干扰和各种杂音，根本发不出去讯息。我们正在向中心区进发，核反应堆那里还没传来消息，但没发生爆炸，暂时推测为安全级别4……”  
录音只持续了两分钟，已知的讯息和他们俩所发现的一样，没多少未知线索。看播放器旁的凌乱估计后续部队也拿起来听过，旁边还有纸张上写了最近的补给点和最近的安全区在哪。在殴打了一大堆机器人后Napoleon和Gaby都累瘫了，不得不就近坐下休息，补充能量。  
“这里的时间停滞了，”Napoleon叹气，刚刚录音里多少解释了他们的发现，只要没受致命伤且血没有流干，这些特种兵就不会死，“整个基地就活在科幻小说里，可能是那些实验出了差错，导致这里陷入一个时间停滞的力场环境。”  
“如果Illya没受致命伤，那他肯定还活着。”Gaby靠坐在墙边按摩自己酸胀的小腿，“苏联肯定至少派了两批特种兵和KGB来解决问题，活着出来的没有几个，也没能深入最内部找出问题所在。”她推测，“我们现在看到的尸体……不太多。”大部分都是当地驻扎军，特种部队的制服不同。  
“可能有更多人被困住了，”Napoleon推测，“被困在更里面等待救援。”  
“我们是对的，”Gaby灌下几大口水，“Illya还活着。”她咬牙切齿地说。  
“Illya还活着。”Napoleon同意，不愿去想另一种可能性。  
在地下基地无法确认时间流逝，手表显示他们俩已经前进探索了十六个小时，体力耗尽也不意外。吞下些干粮后Gaby十秒内就地睡着了，枕着她的枪。Napoleon也快撑不住了，好在录音里他们调查出那些凝固的吃人水流只要不去碰触便不会移动，血也一样，关上房间门便不会被机械斯大林或者奇怪机器人或者那些僵尸怪物打扰，在这个录音间里他们倒还算安全。  
Napoleon站在宴会大厅二楼栏杆边，这次任务需要Illya去向女性目标打探消息，说实话这让Gaby相当焦虑：“那个女人如果不感兴趣，随便说一两句话都可能让他当场掀桌子，Illya身上的导火索太多了。”  
“所以到时候我们俩得去救场。”Napoleon端着酒杯，Gaby叹气，在这之前她还和Illya排练了几次好应对突发状况。楼下那些穿着时髦的客人里Illya的身高也无比显眼，他已经就位。“我去做准备。”她提起裙子下楼，以预防Illya搭讪失败。  
Illya穿过人群，到吧台边点了酒，靠在一边打量周围的客人，装出百无聊赖（还很严肃）的模样。  
没多久女性目标就注意到了他，主动和他搭话。从窃听器里听得出Illya应付自如，Napoleon稍微放下了心，Peril的低沉嗓音对女性颇有吸引力，半小时闲扯后目标邀请Illya“私下聊聊”。  
“看来没问题。”Gaby评价，“我去接应。”  
Napoleon也开溜了，他实在没兴趣听苏联人的床上声响，在酒店房间看了两小时杂志后Gaby带回了情报，但没带回Illya。  
面对Napoleon询问的眼神Gaby只是耸了耸肩：“他说还有点事，早上再跟我们碰头，反正任务已经完成了。”  
“Peril很少这么干。”Napoleon正被无聊折磨得发疯，“你好奇吗？”  
Gaby狡黠地挤挤眼睛，两人收拾好后便开始追踪Illya的行迹。鉴于之前数次任务里的互丢窃听器挽救了好几次对方的小命，因此没遇到特殊情况他们也不会关掉窃听器，这一刻Illya的身上的小装置仍然开着，Napoleon和Gaby顺利定位到了一家半是餐馆半是酒馆的小店铺里。  
这一晚有些小雨，这条街上行人不多，但大多店铺都是深夜小酒馆。Napoleon和Gaby在对面一家酒馆里坐下，挤在狭窄的座椅间捧着浓咖啡。  
Illya大概在那家店里点了夜宵和咖啡，困倦的女招待看上去比Gaby大几岁，但又年轻于两位男性特工，把一盘食物在他面前放下。  
“你盯了我两个晚上了，外乡人。”女招待声音沙哑，大概烟酒过度。“想都别想我跟你上床。”  
“我没想上床。”Illya沉闷的语调响起，在雨水稍稍模糊的橱窗玻璃后Napoleon与Gaby都看不清他脸上的表情，不过听语调也不像是对那位女士感兴趣。Napoleon与Gaby交换眼神：显然他们的Red Peril对这位女士不是有好感，就是发现了什么疑点。  
“那你盯着我干什么？你的眼神简直让我发毛。”女招待没好气地说，即使通过不那么清楚的玻璃也能看出她的裙子下面大概藏着一把手枪。  
“我道歉。”Illya这句话放柔了语调，“我只是……你让我想起了一个人。”他说得有些犹豫。  
“这种搭讪已经老掉牙了。”女招待听上去一点也没消气。  
“我不是……”Illya试图解释，“我明天就会离开这里，之后你再也不会见到我，我只是——”他几乎要从椅子里站起来，但女招待防备的肢体语言让他又坐下了。“我很抱歉。”Illya举着双手示意自己没有恶意。即使隔着窃听器不那么优质的收音效果也能听出Illya情绪不对。  
“你们没在一起。”女招待下一秒就这么说，双手叉腰，“所以你在任何一个长得和她有点像的女人身上重温旧梦？”  
Illya迟疑了几秒钟，“或许。”他低声说，带口音的单词在Napoleon和Gaby耳中都不怎么清晰。  
“我还是不会和你上床的，要看随便你。”女招待稍稍放松了一丁点，不过口吻仍然严厉。“你最好像前两天一样多留点小费。”  
Illya仍然举着双手，“我会一直坐在这里，我不会靠近你，你很安全。”  
“最好是这样。”女招待转身就走，临近午夜也没什么客人，Illya慢慢吃着他的深夜加餐，视线跟随着女招待擦桌擦杯子。  
Napoleon和Gaby坐了一会儿，Illya倒真在那座椅里坐了很久，坐到Gaby都开始犯困，枕着她的小手包打盹。Napoleon还算清醒，椅子坐着不舒服，劣质酒也让他没什么兴趣。  
在这种没什么人注意到他们的小酒馆呆着有那么一点像隔绝尘世，鉴于Napoleon外表如此，大部分时候他都引人注目，少有能独处的时刻。除了这会儿周围全是醉醺醺的人，加一个困倦的Gaby，以及街对面专注盯人的Illya。很难想象Illya时候在想些什么，一个他喜欢的女人，在他们开始搭档后Illya从未提起过这个女人的存在，实在令人好奇。  
直到凌晨三点餐馆打烊，女招待收拾了所有的餐盘桌椅后走到Illya桌边：“我要下班了。”  
Illya点点头，Napoleon看着他抽出钱包起身到收银机前结账，估计还给了丰厚的小费。  
女招待关上收银机，Illya没说什么，向她道别便走向玻璃门准备离开。在门推到一半时，女招待叫住了他：“嘿。”  
Illya回过头，隔着仍未停歇的小雨与橱窗Napoleon看不清他脸上的表情，不过Peril的肩膀线条是放松的。  
“我和她哪里像？”女招待问。  
“神情。”Illya立刻回答，在窃听器里听着有少许温柔。“祝你有愉快的一天。”他压了压帽檐，推门走出去。可能雨势出乎他的意料，Napoleon看着他仰头观察凌晨三点的天色，路灯光线下表情远没有往常那么冷硬，随即便像往常一样双手插在夹克内袋里向另一个方向走去。  
Gaby已经睡着了，Napoleon也没叫醒她，目送Illya消失在橱窗所能见到的最远处。几小时后他们再度在机场碰面时Illya又恢复成了平时那副样子，一上飞机就睡着了，盖着毯子还用帽子遮住自己的眼睛。Gaby忙着补觉没有多问，Napoleon倒是有点好奇，不过Illya当时的神情并不常见，那像是一个私人时刻，适合在喝到他们完全失去了理智时才适合问出来。而且他自己也有秘密，Gaby也有，没必要对他们的苏联搭档刨根问底。

*

Napoleon睡了一会儿，和Gaby塞了点干粮和水后继续前进，那些失控的机器人相当难打，在几个块头比昨天还大的机器人攻击他们时两人果断跑向另一条走廊。  
“……这里全都是公鸡。”Gaby对着那些像是巨大鱼缸的装置十分困惑，里面肯定装满了类似于水的液体，漂浮着姿态各异的白色公鸡，这间巨大研究室里的装置难以描述，透明水管悬空架在他们头顶，粗得能装下一头牛——确实有奶牛漂浮在他们头顶的透明粗水管里。  
“我现在越来越不想知道他们在研究什么了。”Napoleon感叹。这间巨型仓库兼研究室里只倒下了几个斯大林机器人，一个死人都没有，还有几个正在机械地重复着某项实验步骤的机器人，倒出空空的试管，用滴管吸取溶液放上载玻片，还有一个一直在重复倒咖啡的动作，看上去颇为滑稽。  
“在这里的科学家可能逃走了，也可能死在了别的地方。”Gaby评价，“除了对付那些机器人，我怀疑这里面没有几个活着的人了——Illya最好是还活着，被困在某个地方。”她急急补充一句。  
“也很可能那些幸存者都被这些机器人或是斯大林们困在某个地方做实验，”Napoleon绕开了一个破损的巨型鱼缸，里面僵硬悬浮着的白公鸡羽毛乱飞飘得四处都是，“该带个探测器过来。”  
“探测器在这里又不起作用。”Gaby叹气，跨过地上一只死鸡。“你们上次吵架是怎么回事？”她突然说，在Napoleon看过去时摊开双手。“我好奇。”  
“哪一次？”Napoleon好笑地反问，“斯里兰卡，巴黎，波兰？”  
“巴黎。”Gaby想了想说。  
“啊，那一次。”Napoleon笑了，“Peril有点震惊，可见KGB没什么青春期性教育。”  
“只有你自己是自学，”Gaby翻眼睛，“是因为那个目标还是……那不够共产主义？”  
Napoleon耸肩，“我猜都有，对我来说性别不那么重要，关键是对方得漂亮有趣。”他对Gaby笑了笑，“可能那是我们唯一一次能看到Illya失手打破酒杯。”  
“那确实太好笑了。”Gaby咯咯笑了一阵，“我还从没见过他脸色有那么惨白过，看在斯大林的份上，你只是和那个男人在调情。”她撇嘴，“换作是我，至少也得是你和一个男人都赤裸着在床上才能让我的酒晃一晃。”  
“也可能你会撞见一位胸部平坦的女士。”Napoleon补充，“不过我不睡同事，上一个同事让我被Sanders逮住了。”  
Gaby毫不同情地嘲笑几声，她和Illya都知道Napoleon是被上一个偷窃搭档兼情人给出卖才被抓住，在U.N.C.L.E.里Napoleon也只是和其他姑娘们调调情吃顿饭，最多交换一两个吻。“这么说的话，如果我们在其他情况下遇见，你会考虑——？”  
“谁能不喜欢你？”Napoleon做了个花哨的手势示意，“您这么可爱。”  
“我就当这是恭维了，”Gaby哼哼着收下了赞美，“如果Illya是个女人你会——？”  
“Gaby亲爱的，”Napoleon对她眨眨眼，“性别不是问题。”  
“哦，”Gaby停顿了一下，“那这就说得通了。”她用胳膊肘捅捅Napoleon，“我就觉得你偏好那个类型，像Victoria那样的，看起来就很难拿下。Illya如果是个漂亮女人我总觉得你们得在床上打架。”  
“我从不强迫他人，惹毛Illya更有趣一些。”Napoleon愉悦地指出关键，“Peril喜欢女人，记得吗？那次任务他偷偷溜出去，就为了连着三个晚上看一个女招待工作？”  
“我记得。”Gaby无所谓地说，“他看上去就像那种比较专情的类型，当然也可能不是。”她在两个斯大林机器人朝他们冲来时换好了弹匣。“那个女人可能是KGB时期他喜欢上的，或者在欧洲某个任务里面他遇到的女性——这么想想，他和你的确完全相反。”  
他们进入一条新走廊，层高更高了，头顶巨大的水管里漂浮着机器和一头鲸鱼，真正的鲸鱼，似乎这一片区域与外界联通，他们甚至还看到了天上飘动的白云。Napoleon看了眼手表，时间还是深夜，此刻绝对不该出现明亮蓝天与足够多的光线。  
在一处机械大门前躺着数具尸体，似乎在死前拼尽全力使这扇门保持关闭，旁边的红色警告灯闪烁着，墙边再度留下了不少混着血迹的潦草涂鸦。  
“活的尸体，”Napoleon辨认连笔西里尔字母有点困难，“水与……鲸鱼？我觉得这写的是鲸鱼，而这个图案应该是——”他考虑了一阵，那像一个大芒果形状的椭圆形线条包裹着中间的一颗内核，旁边打了叉。  
“总之要避开像这玩意儿一样的东西。”Gaby也对那涂鸦十分困惑，“如果这条路走不通，那我们得从哪里才能找到路？”  
“可能我们还是得进去。”看了看旁边三个开着的通道入口后，Napoleon叹气，和Gaby随便选了一个入口，大约6小时后发现是条死路，不得不折返回到这个大厅里。  
这回运气不在他们这边，连着走了三条死路后他们累坏了，指南针早就失灵了，小拖车上的补给还能坚持四五天，但找不到Illya才是最糟糕的。Gaby用上了她知道的所有俄语和德语咒骂这个操蛋的基地设计，Napoleon深有同感。  
他们俩瘫在这大厅地面上试图恢复一些体力，瓷砖拼出漂亮的纹路，地毯被踢到了一边。  
“得打开这扇他们好不容易才关好的门。”Gaby对着天花板（天空？）抱怨。  
“是这样没错。”Napoleon跟着抱怨。

*

最终他们爬起来挪开那些尸体，找到手柄打开门（被一具尸体死死抱在身下）金属铰链卷起时的响动在大厅里回荡。  
里面冲出来几个满是血迹疤痕的人形僵尸怪物，两人已经有足够的经验对付他们，除去又消耗了一些弹药和体力外没受新伤。这条走廊里尸体更多，死去的怪物和机器人也更多，墙上到处都是飞溅的血迹，还有一些奇怪的机器被拆解了随意丢在地上。  
拐过一处拐角时他们撞见了一台损坏的大型投影仪，明显是基地里的新科技，在走廊里投射出一段奇异的半透明影像：满身装备还带着伤的士兵或是特工们小心谨慎地前行，投影足有真人大小，还录进了声音。两人看了一会儿才意识到这是四段录影在不断轮播。  
“第六小队去四区，注意安全。”指挥官说，这个指挥官还留着一把金色的斯大林式胡子，十几个士兵们集体回应后就向前方开拓。  
接着是第二组小队，这一批明显更加训练有素，但身上都有不少伤，直接前进并没停下来整顿。跳到第三组小队时直接就是摄影角度晃动不停的一场厮杀，在短短的录影期间被怪物们撕扯死掉了两人——墙边有一片血迹，正是一位特工死去时溅上去的痕迹，但尸体不在这里。第四组特工人更少了，只有五人，还包括了Illya。  
“看来他的确在更靠近中心区域的位置。”Gaby松了一大口气，“我们起码有一星期没见到他了，这应该就是前几天的录影。”  
投影中的五人组在这里停了停，每个人都满身装备也没什么伤，有个特工走到了机器附近操作了一番后说：“他们可能用命帮我们清空了这片区域。”口音里还带了些西班牙语特征。  
其他四人用不同的手势为死去的战士们默哀了一阵，有人画了十字，有人祈祷，投影中的每个人看上去都像半透明的鬼魂。即使在这个临时组建的特工小队里Illya也是最高的那个，他对着前进方向用右手按在了自己心脏上，表情沉寂下来。  
Napoleon看着他垂下视线默哀，这些外派欧洲的俄国特工都没有之前见过的KGB那么“苏联”，行动间比其余士兵更多些小动作。默哀之后领队轻拍了离他最近一个同伴的胳膊，“走吧。”他说，五个人都抓起自己的枪和击打用的齿轮锁链铁棍之类继续前进。  
他们把这四段录影看了两遍，然后穿过了那些投影继续向前。

*

遇到第一个由那些奇异的血与水流组合而成的……巨人，Napoleon和Gaby都有几秒钟迟疑，它看上去有两人高，浑身上下像是几股血流一样的橡皮泥随便拼凑在了一起。这房间是间放置了沙发和咖啡机还有厨房的休息间，四个斯大林在机械地完成做饭泡咖啡的举动，只有这么一个像是由活着的血流组合起来的巨人坐在一条全白的沙发上。  
Napoleon和Gaby抓紧了手里的武器，和这血流巨人僵持了一阵后，巨人缓慢地从沙发上站了起来，向他们走来。  
Gaby开了枪，子弹瞬间没入巨人的血流身体，巨人似乎被激怒了开始向他们攻击，但动作比之前的机器人和怪物们都慢上了好几拍。Napoleon和Gaby及时躲过攻击向更深处前进，巨人在后面试图追赶，被一扇铁门阻隔了，紧接着两人就看到巨人的血流身体从门下缝隙渗透了过来，明显再过一会儿就会在他们面前重新组合成巨人的模样。  
Gaby一边痛骂一边不得不跟着Napoleon加快速度，Napoleon对着基地里出现的奇怪生物（和机械）已经无话可说，而且他们俩没有地图，只能碰运气，尝试尽快在最短的时间内摸到中心区域。  
……跑完这条走廊他们就在这新大厅里遇到一个全新的血流巨人，这巨人旁边还有一只穿着格子衫的小熊玩偶，周围有好几间隔出来的样板房间，设置十分奇怪，其中一间布置成客厅的样板间里，坐在沙发上的斯大林机器人正被一个侍者机器人用托盘殴打。  
这回他们俩都没再攻击巨人，打倒两个试图用咖啡杯还有打蛋器杀死他们的侍者机器人后Napoleon和Gaby又遭遇了双重出口的考验，通往两个方向的走廊都被金属门锁死，开关没被破坏——还是按键密码锁。  
“你最好快点。”Gaby举着枪给Napoleon看顾背后，Napoleon掏出装备开始解锁。这个血流巨人2号再度站了起来，朝他们的方向缓慢迈步，一边举起双手试图攻击他们。  
试了两三次Napoleon都没能开锁，这机密基地的锁是从他熟悉的那些密码锁上演变而来，但更复杂。“Solo你再慢点我们就得被这东西给吞了哦操之前那个跟过来了！”Gaby低声咆哮，“Napoleon你快点！”  
“再给我两分钟！”Napoleon咬着小工具反驳，这锁复杂得他也想骂人。  
Gaby紧靠在他背后微微颤抖，第一个巨人渗透了过来并缓慢地追杀到了这里，巨人2号原本正在向他们这里迈步，在1号挪动过来时直接开始反方向移动（可能正因为它们是由液体组成的，没有骨骼）还伸出了一只手臂（大概是手臂）阻止了1号的前进。  
“打开了。”Napoleon松了一口气，一扇金属门响动着向上卷起。  
“等等。”Gaby按住他的手臂，“你看。”  
Napoleon回过头。1号巨人停止了攻击，在小熊玩偶边坐了下来，恢复了之前的安静状态。2号巨人渗出一股血流从地板上拿起了之前被扔出去的打蛋器，那小工具在地板上摔得变了形，随着血流逆着向上滑到了它手里，然后被指向……另一扇Napoleon还没打开的金属门。  
“它是在给我们指路？”Gaby困惑不解。  
“它可能是活的。”Napoleon也不大确定。这个血流巨人指了一会儿，似乎发觉两人都没动，便缓慢地朝那扇还关着的门走去。Napoleon和Gaby退开了一些距离，目睹这奇异生物移动到了门边，伸出纯粹以血流组成的手臂按在密码按键上又挪开，按键毫无反应，它又把打蛋器往按键上拍，键盘报了错。  
“……它有意识！”Gaby震惊地说。  
“在这里遇到什么都不稀奇。”Napoleon感叹，“它完全可以渗透过去，但它在告诉我们它自己没法打开这门。”他试探着朝巨人那里走了两步，巨人以它特有的缓慢动作退开了，甚至还退开了足够的安全距离。  
这回Napoleon想办法开了锁后，巨人朝他们挪动过来，Gaby停下了脚步时巨人也停下了。双方僵持了一阵后，Gaby试探着问：“你给我们带路？”  
巨人没动。  
Napoleon想了想，让开了距离让巨人先走。血流巨人从两人高的高度融化下来，在地板上形成一股混合不同深浅颜色的血流，朝走廊里流动过去。Napoleon与Gaby跟着血流前进，在某些拐角处，血流还会停下来等他们跟上，再流向特定的方向。  
越往基地深处走怪物越多（穿着科研工作制服的怪物数量逐渐增加）各类机器人越少，血流不时停下来让两人休息，或者带领他们躲开一些漫无目的到处乱走的怪物。最终，血流将两人引向一扇从他们进入基地以来见过的设计最复杂厚重的门前，门上用俄语写着巨大的“最高机密”，血流顺着门下那几不可见的缝隙渗透到了门背后。  
Napoleon花了半小时才打开，门后有一大堆血流巨人堵在那里，在金属门上卷着打开时沉默着让开了通道。

*

“操。”Gaby对着那些巨大的仪器骂道。  
“二十六人。”Napoleon迅速点了一遍数，他试探着走到最近一张牙医椅边——看上去和牙医的那种治疗椅没什么两样，只除了上面结结实实捆着一个被剥去武装的特工以外。二十六个人被捆在这些椅子上，五位女性和五位男性都穿着医疗病号服，十六名闯进来试图解决问题的士兵或特工。每个人都被皮带和金属装置捆住身体，双手和赤裸的双脚上贴着贴片读取数据，脑袋上扣着一个头盔式检测仪器，连通到旁边的一大堆机器上读取着什么，手臂上还都戳着吊针。地板上倒着许多特工尸体和机器人尸体，当时战况可见激烈。斯大林机器人除去地面上倒下的那些，只剩下三个仍在工作，还都带着弹孔和某些击打痕迹，移动间不那么顺畅，但一直在忙碌着为二十六名被困人员替换那些悬挂着的液体袋子。  
“Illya！”Gaby松了好大一口气，指出其中一张椅子上捆着的高个子。  
Napoleon试了试这位倒霉搭档的脉搏，还活着，便和Gaby一同检查起其他被困的人，有四人死了——Illya当然不在其中，从他手腕上的挣扎痕迹来看当时情况肯定相当棘手。Napoleon还看到了他那个五人小队中的四人都被捆在椅子里，脑子和四肢连着机器，并且非常幸运地都还活着。  
“如果他是被这些怪物困在这里，那我觉得还……行。”Gaby也无法判断现在这些人的状况，“得把他们跟这该死的机器撕开。”  
检查了那些吊针后Napoleon发现那些都是营养物质，保证椅子上的倒霉蛋不会死，但穿着病号服的受试人员还插着导尿管，而后来的特工就没这么走运了，每个人的裤子都尿湿了。看来那些斯大林机器人只负责不把他们饿死而没有清洁程序。  
Illya比起之前的影像看上去掉了些体重，脸上的胡茬大概也有一周没刮，当然也非常不体面地尿了裤子，不过这种情形下没人会嘲笑他们。Napoleon卸下一些装备开始和Gaby调查这实验室里的设施——似乎那些阻挡外来窥探的斯大林和守卫机器人们已经全部被击倒了，只留下了保障他们生命基础需求的三个机器人。血流巨人在大门边静静坐着（Gaby数了一共八个）似乎完全无视了他们的所有举动。  
那些仪器似乎包含了医学机械还有一些奇奇怪怪的装置，按Napoleon和Gaby的科学素养都完全不知道它们的作用。除去束缚这些倒霉人的皮带外，吊针扎进他们的小臂，一些贴片贴在他们锁骨边和脉搏上，而脑袋上那个头盔似乎是个插满电极的半球形，电极不时闪烁着白光。头盔设计刚好遮住了受试者的视线，可能为了防止他们呕吐，每个受试者嘴里都塞了一个橡胶牙托。  
“Illya？”Napoleon拍了拍他的脸，触感很冷，显然吊针营养完全跟不上他这体格的消耗，一边给他解开了脖子上那条宽宽的束缚皮带。“能听到吗？Illya？”  
Gaby按在他手背上，Illya手指轻微动了动，食指和中指还夹着测量夹，她惊喜地握紧了他的手掌。Napoleon试着掰开他的下颚，没想到Illya咬得太紧，牙托取不出来。  
“我来看看怎么把这玩意儿从他头上取下来。”Gaby检查了那一大堆电线，接着发现固定手脚的金属装置也连着机器，她顺着电线摸到仪器那里。“Solo，他们每个人都连着一个单独的机器，你得过来帮我翻译。”  
“我可不记得多少俄语医学单词。”Napoleon摸过去，面对着那些奇奇怪怪的按钮和拨键一阵头痛，“得找找这里有没有使用手册。”

*

事实证明：像这样核心机密的大型实验室里当然有使用手册，还有各种机器的维修手册。  
然而另一个事实是：无论Napoleon的俄语有多流利，他都还没遇到过如此众多的专业词汇，更别提刚开始学俄语不久的Gaby。  
“我们可能会把他——”Gaby不肯说出那个词。  
Napoleon对着连着Illya脑子的那一串线发呆，这会儿他也无能为力。  
“或许我们在——”Gaby指了指那几个已经不幸去世的实验者。  
“先试试。”Napoleon也同意这一点。  
两人在一个死去的男性受试者连着的仪器上摸索了一阵，拔掉连接头盔的一把插头时整个死者的椅子周围浮现数条蓝色电弧，鬼知道那些是什么东西，离椅子更近的Napoleon还被电弧波及，只留下了一点轻微的刺痛。  
“我没事。”在Gaby瞪大眼睛时Napoleon制止了她想冲过来的举动，“像轻微触电，我的脚麻了。”他在地面上跺了跺脚。  
这些椅子下面铺着某种合金地板，“可能地板也导电。”Gaby也有点脚麻，又检查起连着死者的仪器。“我刚刚就有点好奇，为什么每个仪器上都有一块小屏幕？”  
“可能是心电图？”Napoleon看了看仪器旁边吐出的心电图纸带，只有还活着的人仍然被记录着心电图，每隔一小时记录几分钟，好在地板上还没有被心电图纸带给淹没。血压计就在心电图旁边，没有血压的那几位显然已经彻底死亡。“或者是记录某种身体数据的东西。”  
之前给他们用打蛋器指路的血流巨人不知什么时候再度移动到了他们附近，用打蛋器指向那小屏幕，沉默着给他们提示。Napoleon看了看它指出的方向，“你能摇晃手里那东西吗？晃一下是正确，晃两下是错误？”  
血流巨人晃了一下手里的打蛋器。  
“它确实有意识，还能听懂我们说的话。”Gaby的俄语还有点磕磕绊绊，不时夹杂着德语单词。  
“这个，”Napoleon示意屏幕，那些专业单词他也不知道，只能靠双方艰难比划来沟通，“你知道它的……用处？”  
打蛋器晃了一下。  
“怎么用？”Napoleon看着那只有双手手掌大小的屏幕，上面只有一个不停闪烁的光标。  
打蛋器指向了屏幕旁边一些按钮，有一些周围刻进了开关的单词，Napoleon一个一个地问过去，在第四个按钮上血流巨人表示了肯定。打开按钮后，血流巨人用打蛋器指向了这个困在椅子里的倒霉特工。  
“所以……这屏幕和这个人有什么关系？”Gaby没搞明白。Napoleon也没搞明白，他一手正搭在特工肩膀上，顺手捏了捏那完全放松的肩膀肌肉。  
姓名和编号。小屏幕上跳出了一连串俄语。  
Napoleon在受试者和屏幕之间看了一遍，又捏了一下。  
谁？小屏幕上再次跳出这个问句。  
“你听得见我们说话？”Gaby也发现了不同。  
听得见。小屏幕上回答。报上你们的姓名和编号。  
“国际组织。”Napoleon俄语更好一些，“我们前来营救，知道怎么把这些机器拆下来吗？”  
先关掉四肢上的%&*#。  
“可能是电线之类的词。”Napoleon和Gaby按照指示和血流巨人的打蛋器一点点摸索着关掉机器，取下四肢上的电线之类还算容易，但金属环扣卡死了受试者的手腕与脚踝，可能得把这椅子拆了才能把人放下来。  
“怎么取下头盔？”Napoleon追问，和Gaby一起检查头盔上的接线。很多条电线连着那些电极，还有一个奇怪的小装置贴在受试者的颈后第二三块颈椎骨处，似乎切开颈后皮肉嵌在那里，连着的电线比任何一根线都粗。“这是什么？”Gaby轻轻碰了碰那东西，正和他们交流的受试者整个人抖了一抖。  
那读-读取我们的意-意识。  
“得切断它？”  
正-正确。  
Gaby顺着那根线找到了连通机器的部分，这跟线连着一大罐蓝色的类似凝胶的液体，而这液体中还插着数根电极连通到另一台更大的机器上，每一个受试者都有这么一根线连在上面。  
“或许我们该关掉这玩意，”Napoleon推断，“但我不确定会不会有危险。”  
“我也不确定。”Gaby赞同，找到了那根连接线，“我要拔了。”  
拔掉-掉。小屏幕上这么说。  
Gaby用力拔掉了那根接线，小屏幕立刻跟着关闭，这特工周身瞬间被蓝色电弧形成的能量场所覆盖。Napoleon按着他的脉搏（同时也被能量波及）在拔掉连接线时这个特工的脉搏飙升并再度开始颤抖。他着手取下除了那个小装置之外的头盔部分，特工紧闭双眼，头盔之下全是细汗，削短的头发让他头皮上被电极烧伤的那些小点十分明显。  
“好了我们拔掉了，坚持住——”Napoleon试图安抚他，特工颤抖得越来越厉害，几秒之内就变成了癫痫发作，抖得整个椅子都在响。Gaby冲过来帮忙按住他，Napoleon发现他颈后那个小装置周围开始往外流血，几分钟剧烈癫痫之后特工的眼睛和耳朵都跟着流血，脉搏在快速飙升后迅速回落，很快这特工就停止了呼吸。  
“……他死了。”Gaby脸色惨白，看向其他被困在椅子里的受试者，特工和Illya。  
Napoleon看向那血流巨人，围在门边的几个血流巨人中有一个直接融化了，在地上变回了一大滩液体（液体流淌出的面积比巨人的体积看上去要少很多），其余血流巨人仍无动于衷，只有那个拿着打蛋器的巨人仍站在他们面前，这次它举起打蛋器指向了旁边另一个受试者。  
“我们可能还会把他给弄死。”Napoleon对这血流巨人说。  
巨人沉默着指向那个受试者。Gaby在几次深呼吸后走向了旁边那张椅子。

*

不幸弄死了三个倒霉蛋后，他们终于救下了一个女性受试者。  
她咳嗽着，意识还不太清醒，Gaby给她喂了点水，提醒她导尿管还插着先别乱动。这个女人点点头，她的手脚仍然被金属环捆在椅子里动不了。而取下头盔的过程相当艰难，他们还得小心处理后颈那个读取意识的小装置，估计是手术植入后颈，他们最终也只做到了切断它与机器的联系，保留那东西在后颈的位置。  
打开Illya那个机器的屏幕后第一时间跳出来一连串俄语咒骂，整个屏幕一共只能放下6行字符串，Illya不停歇地连骂了11行。  
“看来脑子没坏。”Gaby对屏幕上滚动的脏话大笑，苏联人还抱怨他们俩满身烟味。“Illya，拆下这玩意儿会很疼。”  
快他妈把我弄下来！Illya在屏幕上继续骂人。  
“拔下来的过程中你会被这能量场反复攻击，你得保持清醒。”Napoleon跟他解释，“还有你尿裤子了。”  
闭嘴牛仔快把我弄下来！！！  
看到俄语的“牛仔”出现在屏幕上还挺好笑的，Napoleon一手按在他颈侧，Illya的脉搏比之前几个受试者/特工都要快，可能他已经（被迫）默不作声地听他们搞了好一阵子还失败了好几回。  
Gaby在那堆错综复杂的线头里找出连接四肢的那些，“我先切断这东西和你双脚的联系。”她深吸一口气，用力拔掉两个插口。特工们和受试者一样被剥去了手套靴子，脚踝在挣动中磨出的伤和脚背脚底的贴片周围都有一些干涸的血迹。  
椅子周围的奇怪能量场立刻泛起蓝色电弧，Illya的身体不受控制地发抖了一阵子。“Peril，镇定一点。”Napoleon按住他被迫颤抖的肩膀，能量场也波及到Napoleon，使他手脚跟着发麻。等这些蓝色电弧终于消褪，Gaby拔掉了连接手指的插头，还有两个贴片贴在Illya手背手腕脉搏血管上，撕开就能看到贴片背后的小倒刺和皮肤上的血点——这大概就是受试者癫痫发作贴片也不会被震掉的原因。  
“坚持住。”Napoleon摁着他抽搐的身体，贴着他的耳朵鼓励。Illya抽动着，紧咬嘴里的牙托。Gaby一边小心拆解一边盯着他的心率血压，“下面我要拆你脖子后面的那玩意儿，差不多相当于要电击你的大脑。”  
小屏幕上跳出了俄语：我明白，放手去做。  
“这装置还会给你免费做个新发型。”Napoleon按住Illya已经费了相当多体力，能量场穿透过Illya身体的后遗症让他不时会抽动一下，右手抖得比平时更厉害了，Napoleon握了握那比平时温度高了很多的手指，“Peril，跟我说点话，这得拆一阵子——”  
小屏幕上蹦出了一个一个字母：没门。  
“还算清醒，”Gaby用Napoleon的开锁工具试图拆掉Illya后颈装置与机器的连接部位，“继续跟他说话，我可没有医学学位。”  
“Peril，”Napoleon说，感觉口腔里因刚刚能量场的波及满是血腥味。Illya在试图回握他的手指，于是Napoleon紧紧握住了它们。“我们为了闯进来花了整整两天，你欠我们一个大的。”  
说明你还需要训练。小屏幕上Illya回答。  
Napoleon笑了，“没错，”Illya在能量场覆盖下体温不同寻常地高热，比起平时的冰块手，现在Napoleon的手显得更凉。“这两天我可看到了不少新鲜玩意儿，你知道这里的养殖区根本就没有母鸡吗？”  
Illya好一阵子都没有回答，Napoleon捏了捏他的手指，Illya颤抖着回捏了一下，至少没昏迷过去。  
“死了太多人。”Napoleon告诉他，看着仪器头盔上那些金属点摁进Illya的头皮，能量场一刻不停地读取他的脑活动，金发有大半已经烧焦，皮带也把他牢牢固定在椅子里。连着仪器和小屏幕的金属头盔覆盖住苏联人的蓝眼睛，看上去十分沉重。他左边椅子里捆着的那个特工已经死了，但Illya和其他数人撑到了现在。  
“接下来会很疼，”Gaby警告，“准备拆他的头盔。”  
Napoleon握了握他的手提示，在Gaby拆解到特定步骤的同一时刻把那插满电极的头盔给卸了下来，Illya满头金发都被汗水浸透，不少发丝都烧焦了，挣扎着睁开眼睛，马上又因为光线较强而眯起眼。  
“现在别动。”Napoleon在之前几次尝试中已经检查过这牙医椅子怎么快速拆解，在终于卸下头盔和大部分电线后Illya终于能放松一些牙关，让Napoleon把牙托给取出来——尽管这几天他们都被不间断输液以保证存活，但Illya的嘴唇仍然干得开裂。  
“我拆起来快一点。”Gaby抓着小扳手从机器那里冲了过来，开始拆椅子里固定住Illya手腕脚踝的金属环。Napoleon给他喂了点水，Illya呛到了，咳嗽间牙龈还开始出血。  
Gaby先拆开了他脚踝上的金属环扣，Illya直接开始从椅面上往下滑去，Napoleon还没来得及擦擦他嘴角流出的血就得先撑住他，好让Gaby拆掉他手腕上的扣环。在刚刚的能量变化和心跳过速之后这会儿Illya心率相当不齐，Napoleon撑在他胸口上，还能听到他费力的呼吸声。  
那几个斯大林仍然在机械地更换吊针营养液，似乎被设置了一个程序，每当营养液输得差不多他们就会过来更换，已经死亡的受试者那些营养液不知为什么完全没下降，可能那些吊针都堵住了。  
在Gaby终于拆完后他们才能把Illya从椅子上搬下来，Illya完全没有反抗的力量，像一摊沉重的尸体那样向下坠，可能刚刚能量场引发的癫痫耗尽了他的体力。将苏联人搬到旁边远离机器们的空地上后，Napoleon查看了他的瞳孔和心跳，“你得再撑一会儿，我们得救下其他人。”  
Illya动了动嘴唇但没发出声音，视线也有点涣散。  
“眨眨眼？一下是同意，两下是反对？”Gaby提议。  
Illya眨了一下眼，把眼睛闭上了。Napoleon把水壶放在他嘴边，走运的是他们都考虑到了营救所需的医疗装备，还带来了点麦管，足够Illya补充水分和能量了。  
于是Napoleon和Gaby继续去救那些还活着的受试者与特工，不时中途回来查看Illya的情况。除去没什么力气外众人都很清醒，血流巨人也随着他们逐渐救下受试者而一个个重新恢复成液体，斯大林机器人们在椅子上没人后仍然机械地操作着来来回回更换营养液的举动，只不过他们手里什么也没拿。

*

Illya趴在枕头上养伤，安全屋的窗户都没擦干净，但仍然足以透过明亮的阳光，照得Illya金发上多了一层光圈，眼睛也格外蓝。Napoleon坐在床边地板上翻菜谱，附近的市场上蔬菜品种挺多，估计能极大地扩充他的蔬菜做法。不去扯那些美国与苏联的差异时Illya也没那么容易掀桌子，咕哝某些菜的做法时还有点可爱——Napoleon心里评价。  
“干嘛？”Illya从盯着那些手写菜谱转向Napoleon的脸，表情有点不自在，更深地往手臂里缩了缩。  
这样Peril下半张脸都埋进胳膊里了，就像他感觉到的那样，有点儿想让这种小动作更频繁出现的冲动。“我在想，”他挠了挠下巴，“你的脸也足以去执行蜜罐任务，为什么你不干这个？”  
Illya翻了个白眼，“不是每个人都像你那样，Cowboy。”  
“我喜欢和姑娘们打交道。”Napoleon承认，肩膀靠在铁架床的边缘，差不多能碰到Illya的胳膊肘，近得足以感知对方的体温。随着时间推移在私下里他们三人组也逐渐亲近，度过了最初的尴尬期后Illya相当容易相处（对Napoleon而言），不考虑意识形态的话，他们已经算是朋友了。  
“和姑娘们打交道比和男人打交道容易得多，”Napoleon随意地说，“女人们想要的更少一些。”  
“那是因为她们原本拥有的东西被男人剥夺了。”Illya反驳，“这是个男权社会。”  
“我知道你接下来要说社会主义的优越性，打住，今天不谈社会主义和资本主义的优劣。”Napoleon及时制止，Illya没再继续下去，倒是顺着之前的话题再度开口：“那是欺骗。”  
“欺骗什么？”Napoleon翻过一页，这是一种当地特产的甜瓜烹饪做法，但皮很厚实，得花时间削皮再浸泡。  
“蜜罐任务。”Illya说，看着Napoleon手上动作，Napoleon眼角余光察觉得到。“讨好那些女性目标换取情报，这是欺骗。”  
“显然你只想讨好那些你真正喜欢的女性。”Napoleon不带评判地说，他们处事方式不同，没有优劣。“我倒觉得这很合理，双方交换一些对方想要的东西，对此我并不觉得愧疚。”  
“那是你。”Illya再度咕哝，口音让这句话有点模糊。  
“的确是我。”Napoleon好笑地同意，Illya在旁边呼吸平稳，相当安静。时间一直在这种瞬间里逐渐缓慢下来，他总能感觉到Peril在身边的一举一动，呼吸频率与躯体远近。随着完成任务的累积，苏联人在他身边的时间也渐渐超过了其他同事，甚至他保持联系的长期情人。“有时候我也觉得Gaby说的没错，我们俩吵架确实有点像那些暴躁的夫妻。”  
Illya没好气地瞥了他一眼，那蓝色非常好看，可惜他们身为间谍很难留下照片。  
如果哪天他们被敌人痛殴到失忆，也许这个世界上就再没几个人记得对方的长相与小习惯了。  
“你又叹什么气？”Illya怀疑地问。  
“一些对这种动荡生活的感慨。”Napoleon说，在记忆里重新刻画Illya这会儿的表情，某些时候甚至能说Peril还有点温柔——就像此刻，Illya挣扎了半天，最后憋出一句：“这生活是你自己选的，你得忍受。”  
“我知道。”Napoleon笑了，继续翻看剩下的菜谱，“这道菜怎么样？我还没做过这个。”他将其中一张卡片递给Illya。Illya艰难地辨认那些手写潦草的字母，当地人把菜谱翻译成英语时就多少有些错误，翻成俄语就更可怕了。  
这些短暂平和的时光都很美，或者阳光正好或者乌云密布，但总是恰到好处地空出一点闲暇让他们能随意扯些与任务无关的事。偶尔不小心提起一些沉重的话题时，Napoleon还能收获Illya努力后效果也不怎么样的关切。  
“你至少盯着我看了五次。”Illya抓起笔纠正了菜谱上的俄语拼写后抱怨，在Napoleon愉快的观察下更不自在了。“你今天很奇怪。”  
“我在谋划下一次怎么把你拐进蜜罐任务里，”Napoleon说，“我一直觉得你穿红色西装应该会很好看。”  
Illya脸上的表情从怀疑到震惊到尴尬再到……哦他还有点脸红。“想都别想。”Illya说，把菜谱卡片扔在Napoleon腿上，地板上放满了从沙发上拖来的软垫，卡片还弹跳着飞到了Napoleon陷在垫子里的脚踝边。  
“我觉得Gaby应该也会喜欢你穿上几件新西装。”Napoleon再度怂恿。  
“没必要，”Illya又把下巴埋回了交叠的小臂里，“一旦要动点手西装只会是个阻碍。”  
不少任务里Peril都是作为暗处的保镖身份出现，光把Napoleon从混乱里拖出来就不下十次。“你这反应不禁使我怀疑，”Napoleon好笑地说，“你更喜欢在后方保护我和Gaby。”他几乎能预感Peril会回敬什么。  
“大部分时候Gaby都不需要保护，”Illya马上反驳，果然不出Napoleon的预料。“烦人的只有你。”  
“看来在任务里我就像个——高塔上的公主。”Napoleon双手按在自己的胸口上，朝他挤眼睛。  
“你哪有那种长长的金发？”Illya现在的表情更嫌弃了，长发公主的童话他们都知道。“每次救你都相当于从……”  
“从什么？邪恶的女巫手里抢回昏迷的王子？”Napoleon戳戳他的胳膊。  
“你对自己的夸耀真是连拿破仑都得退让。”Illya反对，但没躲开Napoleon的手指，倒是躲开了Napoleon靠得更近的脸。“你到底还要不要继续？我觉得这道菜还不坏。”他指出一张摊在那些纸页卡片中的纸张。  
瞧他脸上浮现的红色。Napoleon好笑地停下了玩笑，捡起那片纸，余光感觉到Illya小心地，带着不确定地悄悄看向他，又在他扭头时迅速把视线钉在菜谱上。  
就像他说的：可爱。

*

在这核心区休息了两小时后，有几名体力较好的苏联特工能清醒着抽根烟提神，再吃下一些食物了。  
“U.N.C.L.E.，我听过你们，大部分时候都在干些偷情报的活。”一位看起来有些严肃的苏联人说（还是俄语），胡子肮脏纠结，用这核心区域的水管洗了两遍都没洗干净后，干脆拆了把剃刀把大胡子都剃了。  
Illya也恢复了一点力气，在Gaby建议下刚剃完脸，正边塞泡过水的黑面包边给Napoleon他们做翻译。几名体力不济的苏联人还有那些长期困在椅子里的实验者基本都没法站起来，Gaby清点了他们带来的食物数量后说不够用，而这会儿没人有体力从这个核心区域冲出去。  
实验者刚有一点力气就忙着用没人认识的工具一个个拆下别人颈后的装置，Napoleon看了一次就学会了，很快拆下了其他人的设备，Illya那个装置嵌入颈后皮下导致的伤口奇异地没有流血，伤口泛着难以形容的蓝光。  
“这伤口可以接触水。”一个实验者解释，当然用的是俄语。Napoleon和Gaby都放下了心。  
这帮苏联人里职衔最高的是一个中尉，听了Napoleon与Gaby的解释后表示他们先在这里休息一阵恢复体力，再加上之前外面的大部分危险都被解决了，这里暂时还算安全。  
一个实验者指出了这个核心空间的一扇门，Napoleon过去打开后发现里面相当于员工宿舍，高低床和淋浴设备都有。就和Gaby一起把还能动的特工与实验者都扶过去躺下，还把上铺的床垫扯下来让一些坚持守在那些机器附近的特工能躺得舒服一些。Illya和其他每个人一样又脏又难闻，他所在的五人小队里一共活下来四个，汇报后Illya就向Napoleon打手势示意他和Gaby把自己弄出去。  
“你确定？”Napoleon扛了几次肌肉沉重（虽然经过数天机器折磨后每个人都流失了体重）的男性特工后还是有点力气把Peril给扛出这机密房间的。不过这会儿Illya还属于他那个五人组小队，队长年纪稍长，常驻英国，军衔也比Napoleon高，严格算起来连Napoleon和Gaby都得听这位队长指挥。  
“确定。”Illya瞪他，声音比平时虚弱了至少30%。Gaby对此无所谓，提起他们过来之前还在哪条走廊看到有装食物的仓库，而且他们还在之前那些奇怪的人造客厅之类的地方看到过不少家具，想要休息一阵并不困难。  
“你们走的哪条路线？”队长在补充了体力后用口音更标准的英语问他们，另一个队员适当地作些翻译。  
Napoleon为此看了Illya一眼，Peril的口音很多时候还挺有趣，不过光听队长说话则完全想不到他是个俄国人。  
将一路前进到这里的路线详细解释给队长听了之后，队长也没犹豫：“Kuryakin，你可以归队，但撤退时你们得听我指挥。”  
“收到。”Illya回答。  
苏联人肯定不会让这秘密基地泄露出去，跟着他们撤退（加被监视）也理所当然。  
“我们就呆在这里。”Napoleon在纸上画出了接下来他们所在地的路线图，“等会儿我再搬些吃的过来，等你们体力恢复些也可以过来看看。”  
队长同意了。Napoleon跟Gaby架起Illya走出那个巨大的入口。Illya远比往常虚弱，体重也相当沉地压在两人身上，Gaby走得有点吃力，Illya没两步就察觉到了，试图挣开她自己走。  
“你敢挣开我就尿在你身上。”Gaby咬着牙警告，“你现在比被拷打过三天的Solo还狼狈。”  
分担了大半Peril体重的Napoleon：“……嘿！”  
Illya没笑出声，不过努力忍住表情变化就是Napoleon感觉到他有点抖：“你最好不是因为走不了路才抖个不停。”  
“我能走。”Illya声音还是有点没力气。  
好在这个补给站不算远，跨过倒在宽阔走廊地板上被打烂脑袋的机器人和形状可怖的科学家后，Napoleon和Gaby把他放在了那一大堆箱子里撑坐着。这堆满食物的房间里仍然有小推车，他挑拣了一些罐头和炼乳之类的食物运回了核心区。  
等回到补给房间时，里面除了他们的一些装备外还多了些衣物——标准苏联制式军大衣和长裤之类，甚至还有替换内裤。堆满食物箱子的房间中只剩Gaby正在一箱衣物里翻找，看到Napoleon回来她指了指墙上一扇半开的金属门，里面是办公桌文件柜和一些生活用品。  
“这里竟然还有替换衣物。”Napoleon看了眼箱子，“这应该是供给那些研究人员的物资。”  
“至少Illya能洗个澡了，那边是一间办公室，估计是配给那些最高指挥的家伙好对科学家们发号施令。”Gaby没找到女性衣物，显然这帮苏联人没贯彻男女平等的宣传条例。她放弃地把箱子推开，“我在想那个装置是什么。”  
“不是我们该知道的事。”Napoleon说，卸下更多身上的装备，这几天他们都没能洗澡，大量热水正是他们此刻最需要的。  
Illya洗了二十分钟才套着有点小的替换衣物走出浴室，行动间还是有些吃力，慢慢扶着墙挪出来后跌坐进一张办公桌后面的椅子里。Napoleon把Gaby推进去洗澡，顺带还观察了一下这浴室后面相连房间里的锅炉设备，风格相当苏联，供能似乎也是靠那些无法形容的东西，可能是核能，但看上去不像。  
拖了张椅子坐在Illya旁边，Napoleon看着差不多一周没见且狼狈不堪的Illya，缺乏足够的营养和那些斯大林机器人的折磨使他连眉骨都比之前更明显了。Illya抬起眼皮瞥向他：“有问题快点问，等到撤退的时候队长不会让你们俩知道更多东西。”  
“看来你睡了个好觉。”Napoleon开了个玩笑，得到Peril一如往常的白眼。“那么，”他手肘撑在桌边，“那些……到底是什么东西？”  
“水还是科学家变成的东西？”Illya给他圈出重点。  
“都有。”  
“那些——”Illya卡住了，半天找了个相近的英语词组来解释，“‘类似水的生物’，里面加入了一些意识。”  
Napoleon相当困惑，不过这整个基地就已经超出了他们在U.N.C.L.E.任务中见到的最高科技水准。“你是说动物或者人类的意识。”  
“差不多，水里的那些‘意识’是动物。”Illya挥了挥手示意那些他们在闯入过程中看到的牛和鸡之类的生物，手腕上还有贴片留下的烧伤和在椅子里的束缚中挣扎的痕迹，泡过热水后显得伤口都有点发白。Napoleon立刻伸手掏医疗急救包。  
Illya停下了手上动作，看到他掏出绷带之类的东西后放松下来。Napoleon皱起眉，“怎么了？”  
Peril观察他动作的眼神还挺明显。  
“……没什么。”Illya不太确定地说，“在椅子上那段时间……”他看了眼浴室门，里面的热水雾气不断涌出，好在这办公室够大才不会波及任何一个文件柜。  
“药物幻觉？”Napoleon表达了理解，他自己在任务里被殴打和注射药物的几率更高些。  
Illya点头，把手伸出来给他包扎。  
“我还以为你会坚持那套‘我们苏联人这点小伤没必要上绷带’。”Napoleon检查了他皮肤上的灼伤，大部分都是浅层伤口，偶尔有几处类似于粗针管取血的创伤贴块纱布就足够了。  
“……这不是平时那些任务。”Illya在他包好一只手腕后伸出另一只手。也不是平时会有的伤，谁知道那些机器和药物会有什么见鬼的后遗症。  
“这倒没错，我猜那些医生已经跟其他科学家一样死于某种机密情况里。”Napoleon叹气，“如果你不介意，Peril，洗完澡后我得睡一会儿，这两天确实有点超出预期。”  
Gaby推开半掩的浴室门，带出一大片热雾：“水压足够，你怎么样？”后一句是对着Illya说的。  
“还行，被那些……”Illya含糊地指代过去，“……导致睡了太多，现在我很清醒，我可以给你们守夜。队长他们也需要休息。”他指出这办公室的另一扇门，Gaby过去打开，发现是一道连通四个卧室的走廊。  
“我睡这里的宿舍床？”Gaby头发上还包着毛巾，热气蒸得她脸颊红润，比这两天拼命赶路带来的疲惫好太多了。“你们小队会把我关起来吗？”  
“不会。”Illya回答，“这里大概率需要几个月到几年才能重新投入使用，你们睡了那些床也没人指责。”他喉咙仍然有些哑，抓起水杯又喝了点水，就连拿杯子的双手都有点抖。  
Napoleon单膝跪在地板上，Illya说完就注意到他打算干什么，迅速抽回自己的腿。“我手没断！”他抗议。  
“脚底灼伤可能会让你行走困难。”Napoleon见过每一个被困在椅子里的实验者和特工的双脚，那些贴片与烧灼痕迹肯定会让他们每走一步都会十分不适。  
“我有纱布。”Illya试图夺过他手里的纱布卷，但力气不够，Napoleon还是递给了他，把Illya那些装备里的枪弄过来放在他手边的办公桌上以防万一。

*

Gaby冻得牙齿打颤，在毯子下面尽快把自己剥光了，冰面下的河水还有不少垃圾，浸透了他们三人的衣服。  
“相信我，这种时候没一个男人有勃起的能力。”Napoleon连嗓音都在抖，要把丝绸衬衫从皮肤上剥下来也有点困难。“……我的衣服全毁了，你欠我一身好西装。”  
“闭嘴。”Illya没好气地把毯子丢到他腿上，让他能一边遮住自己的下半身一边把裤子脱了，更惨的是Napoleon的行李箱沉在河底，Illya只有身上那一套，和Gaby的行李同样还在酒店里，根本没有可换的衣物。  
“至少你明天能从酒店给我们弄点衣服出来。”Gaby更加没好气地说，“快脱了，我们得保持体温，如果我这个月月经提前就都是你们俩的错。”  
“我会给你准备止痛药。”Napoleon承诺。Illya脱下了沾满泥浆和冰渣的外套，接着是高领毛衣，蹬掉短靴，解皮带的时候发现Gaby和Napoleon都饶有兴致地裹着毯子欣赏他动作，立刻脸红了：“转过去！”  
“没劲。”Gaby哆嗦着抱怨，但转了过去，仍然挨着这猎人小屋里的篝火，用后脑勺对着他们。  
Napoleon没动。  
“你也转过去。”Illya看上去快烧起来了，双手还抠着皮带扣，可能马上就会把Napoleon给敲晕。  
“你身上可没有我不知道的部位。”Napoleon忍着笑，Peril的紧张全无必要，不过这也很有趣。“难道说你腿上绑着什么秘密武器——”  
Illya没动，但Napoleon已经很擅长解读他的表情了。  
“你真绑了？”Napoleon看向他的小腿，那只可能是吊袜带，或者用来固定衬衫下摆的大腿绑带，但Peril通常不穿衬衫……  
“别逼我给你一个KISS。”Illya压低声音。苏联人本来嗓音就低，这会儿Napoleon的耳朵都有点嗡嗡作响。  
“求，你，们，了，”Gaby的白眼都浸在这语调里，“要吵等他脱光了再吵，Solo？”她伸出一只冻得指甲都有点发紫的手挥了挥。“这儿还有个快冻僵了的德国女人。”  
Napoleon举起双手投降，把腰部以下的毯子扯上肩膀，转过去背对着Illya。从皮带抽出的轻微声响到裤子脱下去的布料摩擦音都清晰可辨。旁边火堆噼啪作响，屋子里还是冷得不行。然后Illya用手指戳他，示意他和Gaby到毯子下面一起躺着，枕在Illya毛衣和外套勉强做成的枕头上。  
好在这猎人小屋里有六条毯子，想来是给某些情况下应急使用，现在他们三人全都裹上了。一钻进Illya毯子下面就能感觉到苏联人体温有多高，Napoleon还没开口Gaby就出声了：“你好烫，你发烧了？”  
“我没被扔进结冰的河里，这是正常体温。”Illya躺得不太舒服，Gaby拉开他的右胳膊枕在他肩膀上，结冰的头发勉强用烧开的那点可怜热水洗了，这会儿还湿着，很快就洇湿了一片毯子。“我觉得最后你可能也得感冒，Illya。”  
“苏联人冬泳时会跳进结冰的河里。”Illya在调整了半天后别别扭扭地将右手圈在Gaby肩头的毯子上，Gaby在他右侧蜷得更紧了。Napoleon基本还是裹着两条毯子挤在Illya左胳膊上，试图汲取一点儿对方的正常体温，等Illya和Gaby终于安顿下来后就打算尽快睡上一觉烤烤火，还得想想食物不够该怎么办……  
“Cowboy.”Illya又用胳膊肘戳了戳他，Napoleon睁开一只眼睛。“别装睡。”Illya语调冷酷无情，但眼睛流露出了紧张，在明明暗暗的火光里观察Napoleon被冻得不时颤抖的反应。  
“你打算借我胳膊？”Napoleon还有心情玩他，Illya挪动了一会儿，算是半强迫地把Napoleon上半身给按在自己身侧。  
“粗鲁。”Napoleon评价，干脆从毯子下面伸出胳膊搭在了苏联人身上。Illya被他冷得要死的皮肤冰得一缩，于是Napoleon搓了搓他的胸膛好缓解这种零度以下带来的寒冷，从Peril的锁骨搓到胃再搓回去。  
“少吵两句。”Gaby嘴唇也冻得发青，在Illya胳膊里缩成一团，Napoleon不用看都知道她肯定冻到连小腿到脚趾都紧贴着Peril的腿脚。“你快把他胸毛都搓下来了。”  
Illya胸膛震了一秒，Gaby拽紧毯子拍了拍他的右侧胸口：“这没那么好笑。”  
“胸毛也没那么脆弱。”Napoleon反驳，揉搓皮肤确实让他们都尽快适应了对方的温差。他抬起视线看向Illya的侧脸，正好看到苏联人满脸都是“我他妈怎么就有这么两个搭档”的无奈。  
于是Napoleon笑出了声，这差不多是在搞砸任务，被目标派人追杀，被迫从高处跳入寒冬结冰的河里，行李连同不少贵重装备跟着一同沉河，他们还得跋涉快两英里才找到足以点燃篝火而不会引起怀疑的猎人小屋后唯一好笑的事。Gaby又翻了一次眼睛，最后也被她自己逗乐了，笑得Napoleon都能看到她肩上毯子的颤抖。  
“快睡。”Illya轻拍他们俩的肩膀。  
Gaby更紧地蜷起来，Napoleon调整了一下四肢，尽可能侧躺得舒适一点。比起Gaby之前结冰的假睫毛和现在冻得苍白发青的脸色，Napoleon同样结冰的卷发也相当冷，几乎可以预见明天他们三个人都得重感冒。  
“……得去弄只鸡。”他在脑子里计划着明天的日程，除去任务本身以外还有不少事情……  
“这季节上哪去弄鸡。”Illya低声反驳。  
“鸡汤能缓解感冒。”Napoleon呼出一口气，感觉到呼吸已经开始发热，不妙的征兆。Illya的胳膊隔着一层毯子松松搭在他肩膀后背上，毯子薄得简直像两层纸。他拉开毯子把Illya的胳膊贴到了自己肩上——苏联人的正常体温此刻确实有点烫。  
Illya相当不自在。“别乱动。”他咕哝，但还是遵从了Napoleon的意愿不再隔着毯子搂着对方，顺带搓了搓Napoleon仍然很冷的皮肤，比起手臂来苏联人的手确实更冷一点儿。挤到大部分身体皮肤都紧贴着Illya后（除了内裤，Illya当然没脱光，他甚至还保留了袜子），Napoleon稍稍放松下来，从胸膛到大腿都贴紧Illya的左半边。  
Gaby累得闭上了眼睛，Illya按照一定的规律轻拍着她的肩膀，不时她还会颤栗一两秒。Napoleon渐渐放松，忍耐着等待身体温暖起来。这三人并排躺在一起有点像Illya左拥右抱，苏联人此刻正无可奈何地盯着天花板，上面还结了蜘蛛网。  
过了好一会儿Napoleon才察觉到Illya还有点不自在，具体表现为他的心跳比往常快——两个掉河的因寒冷而心率不齐是正常现象，而Illya搂着Gaby倒不会心跳加速——头两个任务后他们俩的那一点好感就被接下来数个任务中的争执给磨光了。  
“你的心跳有点快。”Napoleon低声说，手掌按在Illya胸前，还没恢复到正常的体温，这会儿Peril仍然十分温暖。  
“睡不着。”Illya回答，左手摸了摸他的肩头，意外地有点亲密。不过无论谁和别人裸着挤在一起取暖，都会带来亲近感。  
Napoleon侧躺的角度只能看到Gaby潮湿的黑发和她的脸，想看到Illya的脸还得抬头。又挪了挪位置后，Napoleon对着Illya皱起眉还瞥回来的眼睛：“相当凄惨的夜晚？”  
“都是目标的错。”Illya说。  
确实是目标和敌人的错。除了因为太冷而睡不着外这安排也十分合理，战术式妥协，他们完全可以临时休战。  
Napoleon躺了一会儿，Illya相当尽责地一直轻拍到Gaby睡着为止，篝火足以烧上一整夜。在肢体渐渐暖和起来时，Napoleon也逐渐放松。这里没酒，加上泡了河水，他有点失眠。  
在漫长的沉默后，Napoleon能感觉到Illya的心率没降低多少，可能是任务中某些问题让他无法放松入睡，也可能是两个搭档都被冰冻的河水放倒后任务完成的难度会更大。深夜也不适合再度吵醒Gaby。  
任务之外，Napoleon也不和床伴过夜，倒是和Gaby还有Illya不得不挤在一起入睡的几率更多些。像这样三人几近全裸倒是第一次，任务搞砸的暴躁也让他和Gaby几乎没什么尴尬感。只有Illya还有点紧绷，或许这是苏联特色。  
他又躺了一会儿，终于回暖的体温也最终带来了困倦，挤在Illya肩膀上睡着了。

*

Napoleon睁开眼睛时只看到旁边床头柜上放着一杯水，下面压着纸条。对面的下铺本来该睡着累到打呼的Gaby，这会儿除了有点乱的床铺外，没人在这宿舍房间内。  
他撑坐起来，这才感觉到浑身上下肌肉酸痛，足以让任何一个硬汉呻吟出声。  
纸条上是Gaby写的“他们说休息到明天早上整队撤退”和Illya的“过来给队医做个检查”，Illya的英语开头还划掉了一个俄语字母，估计是这几天被乱搅脑子后让他的语言系统有点混乱，笔迹也没有平时稳定。  
Napoleon下床时还勉强按摩了一下自己，才能不露出异样地走出这宿舍房间。  
实验人员都恢复得差不多了，虽然不能走远路，但坐着给他们这些特工检查身体状况还没什么问题。有个队医活了下来，在Napoleon穿上替换衣物拿着武器回到这个乱七八糟的办公室时，他刚给Gaby检查完，Illya不在。  
“Kuryakin在哪？”Napoleon用俄语问。  
“在向小队长汇报情况。”队医让Napoleon在一张办公椅里坐下，询问他身上的伤口有没有沾到变异生物的血或者组织，还有一些其他可能出现的感染，Napoleon一一回答。Gaby体检完就回到浴室去处理他们这几天脏得不行的特种部队制服，至少Illya的尺码没法通用，必须得塞进洗衣机里洗个两遍。  
抽取了两管血以备感染测试，队医收起了那些检查装置，叮嘱Napoleon这两天别离开这个办公室和补给房间，因为“KGB和特种部队有些机密得讨论而且Kuryakin会回来和他们两个国际组织成员会合”，Napoleon对此没什么意见。  
直到三小时后Illya才撑着长枪当拐杖挪回来，Napoleon和Gaby已经无聊到玩起了纸牌，还开始尝试办公桌抽屉里的苏联香烟，办公室墙上的换气扇转得比之前快多了。  
“你的衣服都在洗衣机里，靴子得你自己刷。”Gaby说，她和Napoleon的衣物已经都烘干了。Illya脸色仍然不太好，结果Napoleon和Gaby对视了一眼后都不确定要不要上前扶他一把，好在Illya自己挪到了他们桌边的一张椅子边摔了进去，吐了一口气放松下来。  
“明天上午撤退。”Illya对他们俩说，口音大概是因为和队伍里的人说母语而更重了。他向后靠在这办公椅的靠背里，看上去累得要命。Napoleon和Gaby收拾了牌局挪到他旁边重新开始，分成了三人份，Gaby丢出一张Q：“所以这基地里到底怎么回事？你有多少能告诉我们？”  
Illya扭头看了眼办公室大门，关得很严，通往补给间的金属门也关严了。他撑着扶手在椅子里坐直了些，手肘也撑在桌上好撑住自己的上半身：“你们知道这肯定不能写成报告交给Waverly。”  
这样Peril明天可能没法跟上大部队。Napoleon皱着眉想，将Illya那份扑克朝他那里推了推。  
Illya垂下视线试着抓起纸牌，双手都有点轻微颤抖，连抓起纸牌排成扇形这种小动作比平时更费力。Napoleon和Gaby都看到了他的不稳定，但都默契地没问一个字。Illya把自己那部分牌理了理，“我已经比昨天恢复了不少。”他强调，绝对发现了他们俩的眼神。  
“核武器还是别的？”Napoleon把话题带回重点，将烟盒转向他。  
“都有，”Illya看了他一眼，丢出一对9，抽出一根烟卷咬进嘴里，Napoleon顺手给他点上。“这附近曾经有些不正常的辐射波动，后来在这里挖出了一些几百年前的陨石。”  
“所以你们建立了基地，一边研究核弹一边研究陨石成分。”Gaby打出三个5。  
“差不多，更多细节我也没有权限知道。”Illya点点头，抽了两口后把烟夹在手指间继续挑牌。“失控原因也是那些辐射，首先是实验动物的意识影响了那些‘水’，然后是重力不稳定，实验员在混乱中意外被感染，就是那些皮肤溃烂的——”  
Napoleon和Gaby都表示理解，那些疯狂攻击的人形怪物的确相当棘手。  
“那里在测试……”Illya示意他们闯进去救下一堆人的核心区，“人脑意识与机器的联结，听说已经成功了一部分。”  
Napoleon想了想：“你是说，用意识去操纵坦克之类的战争机器。”  
“那是一个发展方向。”Illya确认了这一点，又吸了一口烟卷。“军备竞赛，还有航天任务。”  
“你们脖子后面的那些……”Gaby示意被困在椅子里的实验者和特工，每个人脖子后面都被切开皮肤嵌入长长的线路与奇怪的装置，拆下来时还得足够小心（他们意外弄死了三个特工，如果KGB不找他们麻烦的话也许他们还能顺利离开苏联）。  
“读取脑意识，”Illya解释，“可以和医护工作人员在屏幕上对话，但我的队伍到的时候已经失控了。”  
“看得出来。”Napoleon打出一对A，把抽完的烟摁进烟灰缸里。  
“还有……”Illya有点迟疑，最终下定决心：“那些‘红色’的生物。”  
“像‘水’和‘血’的组合？”Gaby猜出是那些给他们指路的血流生物。“我们遇到了一个用打蛋器给我们指路的家伙，我觉得它们也有意识。”  
Illya脸上露出了一点自得，Gaby反应过来：“……那是你们！”  
“是我们。”Illya点头，“每个人都被机器人抽了不少血，当意识被机器读取后这些混合液也能有些模糊的感应。”他试着找出合适的词。“能感觉到周围的物体形状，还有活着的生物的位置，但没有眼球和耳朵。”  
Napoleon想了想，“你是说，那些‘血’可以渗透进每一个房间摸清地形，但没法‘看到’或者‘听到’什么。”  
Illya再度点头，丢出一张JOKER。  
“所以把你们的意识从机器上分离后，那些生物重新变回了液体。”Gaby分析，“也就是说，你们被困住的这些天，已经摸清了这里的地形。”  
“对，返程会顺利些。”  
“他们都认为你们全死了。”Gaby叹气，“如果没人再闯进来，你们迟早会死在那些椅子上。”  
Illya轻轻耸了耸肩。  
Napoleon手里有一组不错的牌，但他没打出去，“我有点好奇，你们被困在椅子上时想了些什么？”  
“俄语咒骂。”Gaby调侃，“每个还清醒的特工都在一边骂人一边教我们怎么卸掉那些东西。”  
“我们每个人的意识相连。”Illya说，打出一组数字结束了这一局，而Napoleon刚才打出自己手里的牌就能赢了他们俩。三人重新洗牌，Illya接着解释细节：“每个人都能模糊地听到其他人在想什么，知道怎么拆下接线，但我们都动不了。”  
也就是说，这帮倒霉救援队自己搞明白了怎么救人，但本身全都被困在椅子里动弹不得。Napoleon猜测，此时苏联政府相关部门也对这个基地失去了耐心，以为派出的精英部队全军覆没，就没再派人前来营救。  
“这段时间里你们都在相连的意识群里——相当于一个让你们所有人能在里面呆着的大房间中聊天。”Napoleon总结，“如果再晚几天，你们可能就得死在椅子里？”  
“或多或少。”Illya模糊地说，收拢自己那部分牌排成扇形，手指比之前稳定了点，看来的确恢复很快。

*

补给区里没什么新鲜蔬菜，连土豆都磨成了土豆粉，大袋地堆在里面，还有些肉罐头和水果罐头。Napoleon勉强凑出了点食物，在锅炉房里借着那些不知道什么燃料导致的高温里用一只小锅煮晚餐。  
Gaby占着洗衣机和烘干机洗自己的内衣，没呆在锅炉附近。Illya刷完了自己的靴子，所有作战制服都已经清理完毕，只等明天上午跟着大部队撤退时穿回去。核心区那些特工与实验者能够自给自足，也没人来打扰他们三人小组。  
Illya坐在一只箱子上，穿着补给区翻出来的鞋（还有点小，只能踩着后跟走路），两只脚从脚背脚底到脚踝都包着几圈纱布。伤口早就不流血或者渗出组织液了，不过据Napoleon观察还是很疼。  
而且Peril就这么两只手撑着下巴看他做饭，表情居然还挺放松。Napoleon搅着土豆粉，“你在盯着我做饭。”  
“被捆在椅子里之后什么都看不见。”Illya手腕上的纱布也有点刺眼。“剥夺视觉不是个好体验。”  
这倒没错。Napoleon给土豆粉——土豆泥里加了点黑胡椒粉，继续搅拌。  
“我想念这个。”Illya承认。  
“我做的饭？”Napoleon好笑地说。  
Illya耸肩。  
“我猜在那个一堆人意识相连的房间里，”Napoleon把土豆泥刮进旁边的饭盒里晾凉。“你们分享了不少自己在艰难时刻的精神支柱。”  
Illya有一会儿没说话，Napoleon开了两个肉罐头，倒进锅里再往里加水，放到锅炉那儿加热。他看了Illya一眼，刚好和对方视线相遇，Illya皱了皱眉，把视线挪开去看锅里的简陋肉罐头汤。  
对此Napoleon（和Gaby）都相当习惯，Illya平时就这样。  
过了一会儿，Gaby走进来，把湿淋淋的双手在锅炉边烤暖，并挖走了一大块土豆泥和一碗罐头肉汤，还带走了一罐腌黄瓜和一个水果罐头。Napoleon把晚餐分成两份，Illya没什么意见，连续几天仅靠输液维持生命让他的胃口没平时那么好，只能少吃多餐。  
锅炉房的温度也比其他房间暖和，吃完后他们俩都坐在锅炉边发呆。Illya继续用双手手背撑着下颚，补给衣物穿在他身上有些短，露出一截小腿。Napoleon也没事可做，一手撑着下巴看锅炉窗口里那奇怪的能量反应，那里面跳动的火焰比一般的火焰颜色更橙些。  
“我很感激。”Illya开口。  
Napoleon从锅炉窗口转向他，Illya也盯着那橙色火焰和不知道什么性质的燃料。  
“你们俩没放弃。”Illya说。火焰照亮了他的脸，但没能照亮他脸上复杂的情绪。“我欠你们一次。”  
“我一直认为如果我们三人组有人不幸牺牲，那也得是任务中被子弹当场打中脑子或者心脏。”Napoleon说，“Waverly说得太模糊了，而且我们一定得看到尸体。”  
“没有尸体就没有死亡。”Illya赞同这一点，他们在任务中弄过不少假身份，假葬礼也搞过两次，墓碑不算什么。  
“这里无线电讯号不对劲。”Napoleon叹了口气，“Waverly可能觉得我们三人都死了。”  
“过几天他就会改变主意。”Illya说，“不过我们可能得忍受一段时间的辐射隔离。”  
“我理解，就当度假。”Napoleon回应，好奇心还是占据了上风。“在那种‘情形’下，”他示意被困在椅子里意识连通的几天，“你们在想什么？”  
“就那些东西，”Illya对此不太在乎，直截了当地回答：“家人，朋友，战友，爱情，仇恨。每个人的想法都差不多。”  
“仇恨，”Napoleon望着火焰变幻，“仇恨的确能让很多人撑下去。”  
Illya动了动眼球，看向他之后又回到了对火焰的注视上。  
“我们谈到了你。”Illya说，语调平和。“他们都对你这样的美国人很感兴趣。”  
“现在还是冷战时期，这我不意外。”Napoleon评价。  
“他们觉得我被资本主义腐朽了。”Illya说，“结果最后是资本主义的敌人过来把他们从这困境里弄了出去。”  
Napoleon陷入了尴尬和某种微妙的自豪之间，被两种情绪拉扯。“……严格来说，这是个巧合，如果其他人的搭档违抗命令闯了进来——”  
“我也这么说了。”Illya说了下去，“不是每个资本主义国家的人都会做出同样的事。”  
“——我听说苏联也有些贿赂和暗巷操作。”Napoleon低声说，试图挽回一些分数。  
Illya这回瞥过来的眼神更接近平时的Peril，几乎一瞬间把Napoleon带回了那个罗马的下午，苏联人静静注视着燃烧的磁盘，然后他们分享了一杯酒。  
“其实没那么多不同。”Illya说，“苏联人和美国人。”  
“可惜我们这些士兵没法影响上面的决定。”Napoleon对这一点倒很同意。

*

在这基地的最后一晚，Napoleon把下铺给了Illya，自己爬上了上铺——这几间宿舍都只有两张上下床。  
Gaby在知道明天能顺利返程后放下了心，再没什么比用自己的意识（血流）摸索过这整个基地的核心区特工更明白怎么避开那些危险，早早躺下为第二天的回程做准备。  
光听呼吸Napoleon都知道Illya睡不着，在上铺躺了一阵后他下来去了趟厕所，回来时的确从昏暗光线中看到Illya从床垫上撑坐了起来。他摸到床边，Illya抓住了他的手腕，轻敲着摩斯电码：睡不着。  
Napoleon也睡不着，用摩斯电码互相敲了几句话后，两人带着毯子和枕头回到了办公室，窝在椅子里继续玩扑克——这里当然也有象棋和其他小游戏，但这会儿他们俩打扑克完全是因为都不想动脑子，输赢也无所谓。  
玩到第二局时Napoleon说：“我们都觉得你大概死了。”  
Illya从牌面上抬起视线。  
“至少得看到尸体。”Napoleon打出两张A，从旁边乱丢的烟盒里摸出一根咬着，但没点燃。“如果KGB只给我们一个无名墓的地址，我们俩大概会去挖坟。”  
Illya抬高了眉毛，“如果墓地里只剩下骨灰？”  
“我确信你的KGB同事会把你父亲的手表一起放进去。”Napoleon看他打出了三张2，又看了眼自己的牌面，摊开来认输，两人重新洗了一局牌，再度摸出几张在手里排成扇形。  
“这倒很有可能。”Illya想了想，认同了这个可能性。  
Napoleon这会儿懒得思考明天——或者说今天白天的撤离行动，知晓危险性很低后就稍稍松懈了下来，而且还有责任分散。除去精神紧绷过度又彻底补眠后导致的生物钟紊乱外，这基地里还活着的人也不需要Napoleon施展他的魅力，一切都更像参军那七年：服从命令，听从指挥，然后在闲暇时再找点小乐子。  
Illya显然也饱受生物钟紊乱之苦，打出一张数字后就撑着胳膊等Napoleon打出下一张，看上去随时都能睡着。Napoleon也差不多，但刚才他们躺在床上都没能睡过去，枕头就搭在办公桌上，方便他们俩随时栽倒在面前入睡。困倦和这场超出平时科学水准的营救行动让他们每个人都累得失去了礼貌和自制力，以及平时包裹在层层谎言（官方简称：对方不能知晓的情报）下勉强维持的相安无事。所以等Napoleon脱口而出“我希望你那时候想着我”已经来不及了。  
Illya困得连眨眼都变缓了，他看过来。  
Napoleon耸肩。  
“他们都想着你。”Illya还是捕捉到了这句话，不过回答也相当苏联：重点不那么资本主义。  
“我真心希望他们在坚持生存下去的时候所依靠的信念里有——”Napoleon找回了自己的重点，把过滤嘴被咬扁的烟卷丢回只有三根烟蒂的烟灰缸里。“有一点对美国的好奇。”  
“美国式自恋。”Illya评价，眼皮沉重地趴在了办公桌和枕头上，可能没几分钟就会睡着了。  
Napoleon看了看自己的牌，又看向Illya快完全闭上的眼睛。Peril流失体重后瘦得格外明显，而Napoleon在脑子里挑拣各种营养充足的食谱已经一天了，也不想把注意力从Illya身上移开。  
想着我活下去。Napoleon在陷入睡眠前看着Illya想。

*

实验人员身体状况差一些，特种部队与KGB们拖了两辆小推车，放了些补给和武器，必要时还能让体力不支的实验者们在上面休息一会儿。每个人都重新穿戴好制服靴子，装满子弹，用铁链捆紧用来击打机器人与怪物的棍棒。  
中尉带着几个军人在最前方开路，中间是实验者和其他军人，Illya的小队与Napoleon二人组落在最后。  
回程选的是另一条路线，绕过了之前Napoleon与Gaby看到的投影区——几轮投影仍然在轮番播放。军人们默哀了半分钟后，转向了走廊里另一个方向。  
一路上还是遇到过几个矮个子的机器人或者斯大林，不过总体数量比之前Napoleon与Gaby见过的少了太多，中尉与其他军人就足以解决那些小威胁，中途他们还轮换了一班以减轻体力消耗。  
在行进到一处满是机器人残骸的仓库时，中尉停下来让大家暂时休息半小时。“处理掉你们的遗言。”他对军人们说，“半小时后会合。”  
除Napoleon与Gaby外的每个苏联军人都服从了命令。Illya看他们一眼，向小队长示意，队长直接让他们俩跟上。  
部分军人从仓库的其他门小跑着离开，Illya的小队也一样，跑向了一条通道。  
Napoleon与Gaby不明所以地跟着他们前进，走了一段路后到了一处动物实验室，头顶上漂浮着鲸鱼，还有空气中浮动着的带着光源的水形生物。地面上躺着不少被彻底摧毁的机器人，还有一些军人与特工死在这里，尸体都被安置在了角落里。  
队长带着他们来到其中一面墙边，每个人都从口袋里掏出几块面包捏成团，开始擦墙上留下的笔迹。  
Gaby用胳膊捅了捅Napoleon：遗言？她用口型暗示。  
Napoleon还记得他们当初看到的墙上笔迹，想来是这些军人们在经历一番苦战后留下生命最后的线索，以及指示接下来那些部队的前进方向。  
墙上大部分笔迹是方向，机器人分布，水流位置与人形怪物的危险度。五人小队的遗言只占据了边边角角。  
Illya的遗言很短，一串数字与几句话，俄语，德语和英语。Napoleon和Gaby体贴地没去靠近，墙边角落上Illya的笔迹很好辨认，不过笔划有点抖，很可能是刚刚奋力打残一群机器人脑壳后带来的震颤。两人视力都很不错，足以辨认出Illya写下的是他在KGB里的数字编号，俄语写的是“坚持下去”，德语写的是“车和设计图归你”，英语写的是——Illya第一个擦去就是那句短短的英文，Napoleon都没来及看清，只知道是Be开头的一个短语。  
最终墙上只留下一个人的遗言，想来是那位五人小队中唯一牺牲的队员最后留下的只言片语。队长带着他们往回赶，Illya仍然和Napoleon与Gaby一起落在最后。  
“你用英语写的那句是什么？”Gaby低声问。  
Illya先看向Napoleon，Napoleon举起双手，展示自己十分无辜。“我也没看清。”他承认。  
Illya脸上的表情绷得更紧了：“我可不要给你留下什么把柄。”  
“所以那句话确实是写给Solo的。”Gaby嗤之以鼻，“肯定又是你们那种美苏冷笑话，我就知道。”  
Illya看起来有点抗拒谈论这个，Napoleon也没再说什么。接下来数小时他们都在基地里仿佛迷宫般的设计中跋涉，直到晚上七点半他们才最终进入了一处类似停车场的大仓库……周围还停着数辆军用吉普，机器人破败地躺在地上，偶尔爆出零星的电火花。  
“从这里出去后，我们就离开了基地中心区。”中尉对他们说，每个人都相当累，但都为终于能离开这个失控的基地而精神振奋。“周围数英里内无线信号紊乱，还有——”他看向几个小队的队长，包括Napoleon与Gaby。“周围还有些机器人在活动，还有那些‘水’，室外更不安全。今晚在这里扎营，明天我们得赶路。”  
每个人都明白在周围大片看似普通小屋和建筑之间仍然有不少机器人在游荡，这会儿众人都又累又饿，为了能安全回家自然没有异议。

*

小推车上那些补给加上车库里的燃油，活下来的众人点了几堆小篝火，开始抽着烟聊起出去后打算做些什么。  
那些游荡的机器人都没有基地里的型号麻烦，大部分是一些工业机器，巡逻机器人已经被打下来了不少，中尉和几个队员在一堆篝火边确认安全行进路线。实验者体内大概满是苏联军方需要的数据，特种部队终于能坐下来歇口气，在火堆边传递着伏特加小酒壶，每人大概只能分到一口。一个Illya队里的特工将酒壶传到Illya这里时，Illya摆了摆手。Napoleon接了过来。  
40度伏特加在这低温里有一点轻微的甜味，立刻温暖了喉咙到胃，Gaby也喝了一口，将小酒壶递回去。那个特工颇感兴趣地凑过来看他们的三人小火堆，“罗宋汤？”他的俄语里还有点其他语言的口音。  
“番茄牛肉汤。”Napoleon解释，往汤里加一些他自己混合的调料，Illya和Gaby早已习惯他带上这些，在旁边等吃。  
“我能来点不？”特工用英语问，口音更偏法国一点。  
Napoleon询问了他的过敏症状，汤做好后给他的饭盒里倒了点。Gaby低声问Illya的脚伤，这特工喝了两口汤后，挤过来坐在了Napoleon和Illya中间分享更多晚餐，还跟Napoleon用俄语法语还有不太熟练的英语聊了点欧洲趣事。  
“……这几天只有Illya说‘我的搭档可能会来’，其他人都不抱期望了。”特工小声和Napoleon揭秘，Illya在旁边给了他一胳膊肘：“Саша（萨沙）！”  
“闭嘴吧，”这位叫Sasha（Саша）的特工反手也给了他一下，“我们当时都觉得死定了，只有你！就是你！”他又给了Illya一下，“在那连成一团的思想里说你的Cowboy和黑手女孩会想办法穿越国境线来救人！”接着他看向Napoleon和Gaby：“我们欠你们一条命。”  
Napoleon摆手：“我们也以为自己回不去了，这只是运气。”  
“我是说我们这群人欠你们一次，Leon，不过我们不会给你们俩苏联情报的。”Sasha纠正。“我之前听到你们在后面说没看到Illyusha的英语遗言……”  
“我们绝交，Alexandria！”Illya推搡他，把他推回旁边的小队篝火边。“快闭上你的嘴！”  
“我偷偷告诉你们。”从亲昵小名变成大名的Alexandria特工冲Napoleon和Gaby挤眼睛，非常法国，他还留着现在疯长得有点太长的法国小胡子。“我们全队都知道！”  
“回去后我要全欧洲追杀你！”Illya警告，小队里其他人都开始大笑，队长捧着饭盒耸肩：“那不是什么奇怪的句子，他只写了句‘Be quiet’（安静点）。”  
Napoleon好奇地看向他，Illya开始手抖了。“冷静点。”他安抚地拍拍Illya的胳膊，“很明显你对我的多话深恶痛绝？”  
Illya挪开了手臂，用肢体语言强烈抗议Napoleon的调侃。  
“好了，我只是好奇。”Napoleon好笑地说，向队里解释：“Kuryakin经常在吵架中失败，然后他就会动手。”  
“太正常了，我们俄国人都这样。”Alexandria说，“我们也都知道你很会说话，美国人。”  
“别再提这个。”Illya抗拒地说。  
“行。”Napoleon同意了。  
Gaby在旁边看他们吵完，只挑了挑眉，继续喝自己的汤。Napoleon说起其他事物把话题带了过去，Illya紧绷了相当长一段时间，直到晚上躺下时也没再说一句话。  
他们的地铺挤在一起，Gaby睡在中间，在跑路一整天后她累得一躺下就睡着了。几个特工轮流守夜，Napoleon盯着车库过高的天花板，其他苏联人都睡得挺警醒，隔着Gaby的Illya听呼吸频率又没睡着。  
他扭头看向Illya那边，Peril后背对着他和Gaby，从这都能看出Illya有多反对之前发生的事。无论墙上写了些什么，那都算得上紧急情况下的最后遗言。德语留言很容易理解，俄语那句大概率是写给他妈妈，而只有英语写了句没头没尾的“安静点”，这就是个谜，完全没法责怪他自己对此手痒。  
Peril在各种情况下叫他闭嘴的次数多得难以计数，翻检了些比较有趣的记忆后Napoleon也没想出Illya写下这句的原因。之前生物钟紊乱让他睡眠有点不足，最终迷糊过去时，脑子里还在回忆他们三人组经历过的那些趣事。

*

“没想到第一个圣诞节我们也一起过，”Gaby把槲寄生挂在门框上，“谁叫反派打算在新年时搞一场连环爆炸。”  
“至少圣诞节这几天反派们也会休息。”Napoleon在厨房说。Illya正在往圣诞树上挂球形彩灯，Gaby从椅子上下来：“现在谁经过这个门都得和最近的人接个吻，鉴于你们两个的冷战背景，我允许你们亲脸代替。”  
“我绝不会靠近那扇门一步。”Illya抗议。  
Napoleon从厨房里探头看了一眼，Gaby把槲寄生挂在了客厅通往卧室走廊的必经之路，除非他和Illya今晚都睡客厅地板，否则这肯定得发生。“你得改改规则，Gaby，否则圣诞布丁没你的份。”  
“是约克郡布丁还是那种招贴画上的大果冻？”Gaby问。  
“还有法式焦糖布丁，”Napoleon回答，“全看你了。”  
Gaby想了想：“……那你们俩在经过这门时亲一次就行，今晚没有冷战，我确信美国和苏联的领导人在这几天到新年假期里也不会颁布点别的法令。”  
Illya叹气，把装饰的长条彩灯连上插座，又发现有几个灯泡没亮，坐在地板上翻找包装盒里的备用小灯泡。  
Napoleon端出了果汁与热红酒，等着烤箱里的烤鸡完成烹调。  
在好好享用了一顿圣诞大餐后，三人挤一张长沙发看着电视上播出的圣诞特别节目，各自端着饮料休息放松，闲聊一些生活琐事。在Napoleon与Illya惯常的互相嘲讽开启时Gaby还及时制止并提醒他们今晚暂停冷战，于是两个人都勉勉强强闭了嘴。  
“……新年愿望？”Gaby提议，“我希望东德与西德能重新恢复统一。”  
“这需要时间。”Napoleon说，Illya在Gaby另一侧点头表示同意。  
Gaby呻吟出声：“我当然知道，全是二战的错，希特勒可真是开了个好头。”  
“谁会说不是他的错呢。”Napoleon配合。  
Gaby捅捅Illya：“你的新年愿望？别说你还是希望共产主义传遍全球。”  
“……差不多？”Illya在几大杯酒之后有点微醺，脸颊发红，Napoleon欣赏地望着他比平时更茫然的小表情。“共产主义实现后-嗝-就不会再有剥削。”  
“那也需要很长时间。”Napoleon说，啜饮自己的酒。  
“然后——”Illya挥了挥手，差点把酒洒出来，“每个人都能选择自己想要的生活。”  
“如果共产主义能免除我接下来的几年监狱刑期，我可能马上就会叛变。”Napoleon调侃。  
“你想都别想，偷东西就得服刑。”Illya瞪他一眼，金发乱得有点可爱（Gaby这么说的），加上微醺带来的放松让他比平时口音重还话更多。“或许还有……”声音渐低。  
Gaby扭头看他，确认他没睡着。“或许还有什么？”她好奇追问。  
Illya盯着电视屏幕，看上去眼神都没聚焦。“我想要冷战结束。”他说，“军备竞赛不是坏事，”接着又打了个酒嗝，“但这完全可以——可以……”Illya皱着眉寻找合适的词组。  
“和平竞争？”Napoleon提醒。  
“对！”Illya越过Gaby的肩膀拍了拍Napoleon的肩，又用俄语复述了一遍这几个不同的词。“这对科技发展有好处。”  
“冷战确实让人困扰。”Napoleon同意，不过如果没打冷战，或许他们三人组就从未存在过。  
“没有冷战的话，”Gaby耸肩，“我觉得你们俩会是不错的朋友。”  
Illya在这句话后尴尬得口音更重了，承认这事让Napoleon也有点轻微的尴尬，两人都找了点别的趣事带过话题，Gaby的注意力很快转移到了节目上，这让他们俩隔着Gaby的头顶交换了个理解的眼神。  
最终他们都累了，打算穿过客厅去卧室睡觉时Gaby揪着他们俩的衣领，在两人脸上各亲了一下，示意他们俩自己解决。Illya翻眼睛，Napoleon哭笑不得地叹气，伸手揽过对方肩膀给他一个绅士的脸颊吻，酒精让Illya脸上发烫：“我听说苏联式贴面吻要亲三下。”  
“没门。”Illya不情愿地说，不过回吻相当温柔，亲完后撤退得比谁都快，嘭地一声关上了自己的卧室门。  
“他没救了。”Gaby评价，打着哈欠。  
“是没救了。”Napoleon好笑地赞同。

*

重新站在真正的阳光下时，每个人都忍不住沉浸进去，闭着眼睛感受阳光在眼皮上留下的热度。基地里的灯光很亮，某些天花板上人造光源也很自然，但什么都比不上真正的太阳。  
路上有些侦查机器人飞来飞去，几乎完全无视了他们这群带伤的军人和特工们返程，可能它们的警戒都设置在了击溃外来威胁，从内部出来的“员工”统统得到了放行。几辆军用吉普让他们开出基地的路途加快了不少，过了中午他们就驶出了无线电紊乱区，发出信号后大概一两小时内便会有直升机和医护人员前来接手。  
众人原地修整，补充能量与饮水。从欧洲各地调回的KGB特工们和苏联特种部队的军人在此刻分成了两个阵营，彼此因为不同的工作内容而减少了交流。其中U.N.C.L.E.三人组又因特殊的冷战背景组合被单独分了出去，除了一些直接下达的指令外，队伍里的其他人只能面露遗憾，并不再与他们三人说话。  
最终他们被安排在最近一个城市的医院里，Illya在医护人员检查时全程都很安静，偶尔给苏联医生充当两人的翻译，好在Napoleon与Gaby没受多少伤，被单独安排了两间普通病房。Illya被安排了另一个监控更多的单间，与其他苏联人接受了同样的身体机能测试与研究。  
在KGB监控下，Gaby联络上了Waverly。  
“估计得有一周左右的观察期。”Gaby解释，“我们遭受的辐射剂量很小，类似于连着拍了几次X光片，但这段时间得好好休息。”  
“我会安排你们的返程飞机。”Waverly说。  
在医院里Napoleon和Gaby基本上和其他苏联人被完全隔离开，除了医生来定时做检查外，连送一日三餐的护工也不跟他们说一个词。没什么消遣的Napoleon和Gaby度过了极其无聊的八天，等到医生宣布他们终于可以离开苏联境内回去继续在欧洲的工作时，Napoleon都想过去跟医生握个手了。

*

在四个KGB和一名官员监控下，Napoleon和Gaby除了一身作战制服外，基本所有来自U.N.C.L.E.的装备都留在了KGB手里，这结果也不算意外。经过一周治疗与休息后，Illya穿回了特种部队那身制服，父亲的手表重新回到他痊愈的手腕上。等他们在边境落地，U.N.C.L.E.的接应人员会带来他们的衣服行李与日常装备手提箱。  
在监控中他们三人之间自然没什么话可说。Napoleon在机上看着下方的西伯利亚冻土，视觉上格外辽阔宽广。Illya在旁边抱着双臂闭着眼睛，Gaby无聊到抠坏了制服上的尼龙绑带。  
捱过了数小时最后的旅程后，Waverly和几名U.N.C.L.E.的同事在一家清空的旅馆里接待了他们。  
“真高兴看到你平安无事，Kuryakin特工。”Waverly和Illya握了手，让一名同事把他们三人组带去楼上的套房里休整，自己与那名KGB官员开始坐下交涉这场营救任务的细节。

*

行李箱都放在套房客厅中间的地板上，Napoleon拎起自己的那只，随便挑了间卧室进去换下作战服，重新穿回他的定制西装皮鞋，在浴室里重新梳了头发，调整好袖扣——镜子里的Napoleon Solo一如往常，这场营救任务算得上很圆满。  
他走出房间，Gaby和Illya已经换回了平时的时髦衣着，正在沙发里看这半个月来错过的报纸和新闻。报纸和情报堆了几个纸箱放在咖啡桌边，而厨房里的水壶正在烧，估计等会儿就有咖啡喝。  
Napoleon坐进其中一张单人沙发里，随便选了份报纸开始读。  
Waverly和KGB长官谈了一个多小时后，上楼来勉励了他们一番，给了他们两天假，之后有个新任务等着他们执行。等U.N.C.L.E.其他人都撤走后，Gaby把报纸一扔：“这些也看不了三天。”她起身去打开了旅馆的电视机。  
Napoleon进厨房检查冰箱，里面放了些常见食材，总比吃罐头好。这会儿和他们平时在安全屋里的生活没两样，没多久Gaby就摸进厨房看Napoleon打算做什么晚餐。  
“烤乳猪的一部分。”Napoleon给她解释，冰箱冷冻层里塞着些猪肉，他拿出来放在一边解冻，还有冻豌豆也放在一边。“你想来杯果汁吗？”  
Gaby捧着杯果汁回客厅了，没多久Illya进来给自己倒果汁，看了看Napoleon手里的食材，什么也没说。  
“你要是在这里占空间又不干活，不如把这些鸡胸肉撕成小条。”Napoleon抓了一个碗给他。  
“为什么要撕成条？”Illya相当困惑地接过碗。不过之前的不自在已经褪去，他们平时的生活方式正在逐渐融合回归。  
“这是很不错的零食。”Napoleon解释怎么处理肉类再加上调味就能变成肉干，比起军队配给这要好吃得多。Illya推高毛衣袖子，解下手表装进裤袋，洗了手戴上厨用手套。  
“冷战是该早点结束。”在Illya撕了一会儿煮熟的鸡胸肉后，Napoleon随意地开口。  
Illya瞥了他一眼，没有回答。  
晚餐比这些天在医院里的营养餐更合口味，三人都因此真正放松下来，开始继续分享报纸与新的情报，互相传递那些纸张。最终新消息都重新归类回纸箱里后，他们每个人都回到了自己的房间打理自己，洗澡，换上睡觉的衣物。  
旅馆房间没基地里那样暗藏危险，也没医院那么无聊，Napoleon在昏暗中躺了一会儿没能睡着，紧绷的神经还没完全松懈，爬起来套上睡袍去了厨房。  
把一瓶同事塞进橱柜的威士忌拿出来时，他闻到了烟味。  
Illya没睡。Napoleon敲开他的卧室门，示意手里的酒杯。苏联人没反对，开门让他进来。  
Napoleon一眼就看到窗台边的烟灰缸，有根烟架在边缘烧着，窗开了一半，不过风有点往里灌，房间里的烟味反倒更明显。  
他给Illya倒了半杯，对方接了，继续坐在窗边那组双人桌椅里发呆。医院的几天稍稍纠正了一点他们的生物钟，但大脑里满是思绪时这根本不顶用。Napoleon从Illya的苏联香烟盒里抽了根出来叼在嘴里，没有点燃。  
Illya和他同样沉默着，窗外一片黯淡，除了几盏路灯外几乎没什么亮处，更远处的城市有少量灯火，夜色里只能看出模糊的建筑轮廓。  
过了一会儿，Illya问，声音再低也在这周围的寂静里显得突兀：“扑克？”  
“可以。”Napoleon回应，医院的几天规律生活足以让基地里的记忆褪去，现在那些机器人和人形怪物更像一个荒诞的噩梦，随着时间流逝细节逐渐模糊不清。  
于是他们不带脑子打了几局牌。换回合身睡衣的Illya看起来比之前真实得多，床头灯调暗了，两人窝在窗边的矮桌和狭窄的椅子里出牌。比起平时针锋相对的日常调侃，沉默更像是那些苏联军人们对一切现状的默认，他们和那些军人没有什么不同，沉默即是现实。  
烟灰缸里的烟烧尽后，Napoleon点燃了嘴里这根，架在烟灰缸边缘。  
Illya重新洗了牌，手法不算熟练，Napoleon好笑地按了按他的手腕，从Illya展开的手掌里把纸牌收拢到自己面前。“如果只有54张，”他解释细节，Illya的脉搏有点快。“完全可以做到只在你手里留下好牌。”  
“我知道。”Illya兴致缺缺地说，一手撑着下颚看他现场教学，就算喝多了Napoleon也一样能出老千。  
Napoleon洗好牌，两人各自摸了几张开始新一局。  
在数次被敌人追得掉进水里又把对方捞起来后他们已经相当习惯于剥掉湿衣物再烤个火喝点热汤取暖了，这次Gaby是幸运的那个，还给他们找到了一间没人的农舍仓库来躲避追踪。  
至少现在是春天。Gaby抱怨着把他们的外套搭绳子上试图晾干。把裤子拿过来。  
Napoleon把他们湿透的裤子递了过去，Illya连着打了两个喷嚏。Gaby在两人用浴巾遮住自己后才转过身，让他们拿好枪注意追兵，现在她要去附近的农舍里给他们弄点吃的来。  
总比我们三个都掉水里要强。Gaby叹气。你们俩老实一点。  
所以我坚持这次任务得带上浴巾。Napoleon说，看向Illya。你还反对我的事前准备。  
你每次都会带上一大堆没用的东西。Illya擦了擦鼻子。行李比我和Gaby加起来都重。  
是不是我得拿枪逼着你们俩才能挤在一起取暖？Gaby双手叉腰。现在的温度还没到夏天！  
Napoleon无所谓地伸手去搓了搓Illya同样很冷的后背，Illya拍开他的手，他耸耸肩，自己把自己给搓暖和点。等到Gaby回来煮了点汤后，他们晚上还得分享一张薄薄的毯子。这是挺让人不愉快的，只不过这么睡了太多次后他们每个人都能和搭档中的任一个找到合适的睡姿。  
早上Napoleon醒来时发现自己又把一条胳膊和一条腿搭在了Illya身上，Illya看起来挺适应来着，他戳了苏联人好一阵才把人弄醒。  
Illya被他搞醒时差点抓枪蹦起来，发现又是Napoleon搞鬼后又躺回了地铺上。  
你真烦人。Illya压低声音抱怨，Gaby还在旁边的毯子里没醒。  
这回是你的错。Napoleon指责。你被那个巡逻的发现了。  
我又不能预测他突然跑出来撒尿。Illya反驳，早晨的气温仍然很低，他将毯子扯高了点，不过肠胃的空鸣倒暴露了他们俩都很饿的现实。  
Napoleon在毯子下轻拍了拍他的腹部，Illya的呼吸频率还很缓慢，他们俩都还没完全清醒：我猜这次能在附近找到几个商店弄点吃的。  
我现在非常想来个腌牛肉三明治。Illya叹气，试图睁着眼睛看向仓库的木头天花板好清醒点，很快又闭上了。  
我也想，你心跳有点儿快？Napoleon顺着他的胃部随意抚过胸口的皮肤，毯子下Illya肢体温暖而放松，没有衣物阻碍实际上让他们俩都睡得不错，Napoleon困得又闭上了眼睛。安静点，你这颗苏联心脏。  
我不能。Illya嗓音也很困倦。  
Napoleon没两次呼吸就再度迷糊过去，Illya忽然挣开了毯子和他的胳膊，动作太大把Gaby也吵醒了，Napoleon勉强睁开眼睛，只看到Illya抓起两件搭在绳子上的衣服冲了出去。  
……我还以为你们会抢厕所。Gaby困得眼睛都没完全睁开。  
……谢谢，Gaby，现在我醒了。Napoleon的睡意也被晨起的生理需求打败，他不得不把自己撑起来去拿还没干透的衣物。等他们俩完全醒过来穿好衣服后Waverly的一位支援线人也摸到了附近，带着更多消息和弹药同Illya一起回到仓库里，立刻把他们俩拽进任务讨论中——  
Illya咬住第三根烟，用火柴点燃，火光照亮了他放松下来的五官表情。Napoleon看着他吸了一口，吐出烟雾，将烟架在烟灰缸边。  
“该你了。”Illya端起酒杯，指指Napoleon手里的牌。“想睡？”他看了Napoleon一眼，和往常没什么不同。  
Napoleon选了几张打出去，也端起自己的酒杯。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *官宣MV末尾的地图掉san点叫做3826基地（大概？）以Sechenov/塞切诺夫命名的研究基地，位置在三个城市之间：Peredelkino和Matochkin Strait（官方打了Shar我没搞明白）和Krasnogvardeisk，离列宁格勒还挺近的。  
*一些俄罗斯风俗：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/33295855  
打包行李前还会暂停一下这个感觉很不错2333  
*夜莺除了之前我瞎几把写短篇时写到了王尔德的《夜莺与玫瑰》，有个契科夫短篇小说，还有苏联歌曲《夜莺》http://www.kuwo.cn/yinyue/22862453?f=arphone&t=usercopy&isstar=0 （演唱难度很高啊）  
以及安徒生童话《夜莺》也是很不错的  
*苏联特种部队看这里：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BF%84%E7%BD%97%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E7%A7%8D%E9%83%A8%E9%98%9F/1769990  
以及这里：https://www.guancha.cn/military-affairs/2014_09_24_270220.shtml  
和这里：https://bbs.tiexue.net/post_7885159_1.html  
按现在的毛子特种部队划分，当时派出的应该是“温贝尔”那一拨，估计还是集训人员过来救场：  
前身为冷战时期克格勃破坏和暗杀部队，现在是反恐和特别行动部队。  
是俄罗斯用于防御可能对核电站，水坝，和其他工业中心恐怖袭击的部队。“温贝尔”特工还在北高加索地区大量执行特种作战任务，城市作战常穿黑色军服，经常佩戴黑色头套或黑色防弹背心。  
“温贝尔”有四个分队，主要驻扎在莫斯科，但它也有多个分驻地，其战斗服颜色是黑色。  
（按时间线推测当时估计还不叫温贝尔，所以凑合叫斯基吧……）  
*俄国名字里亚历山大的小名儿就是萨沙，伊利亚的小名一般是伊柳莎之类（不过我觉得毛熊会巨尴尬2333破仑在俄语里的昵称以Leon居多（但是俄语发音你们看看Oleg就知道……）  
按毛熊这小队这次过命的交情估计互相叫昵称没跑了，都是差点死一块儿的战友了（咳  
萨沙同志是个好同志（且自来熟（俄版法国佬，法国佬.jpg）  
*苏联时期估计是大家抽骆驼牌香烟，很老牌了，但谁知道官员们抽啥呢，说不定还有雪茄——不过我估计破仑日常任务里就能摸到点，真想抽烟他们也不会缺，就是个缓解压力的引子，三人都并未成瘾。


	2. 写文时的作者瞎几把聊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （反正都没写进文里

-破仑：他就三个行李箱，一箱冬装，一箱夏装，一袋子内衣，好随时拿起来就能走（

-破仑：实在不明白怎么就需要坐在行李前思考人生.jpg

-盖比：你是不是给门童提箱子的小费都比他买衣服用得多（

-HHHHHHHHHH这对话

-破仑：哪儿呢他喜欢漂亮衣服

-破仑：你看看他多么热衷于给你挑裙子

-要是进了毛熊梦里的衣帽间（（  
破仑：居然没有熊皮帽子真是太扫兴了  
盖比：（翻出并套上KGB制服的熊皮帽子  
盖比:（脸不见了

-HHHHHHHHHHHHH  
我觉得他们可能找得到基地里的衣帽间  
目前刚闯了两房间打倒了几个体术斯大林

-破仑：我要试试他的墨镜.jpg

-还没到谜之走廊呢

-那不是偶尔还会有广播和唱机那个地方（

-是的  
写到了他们关唱机2333

-破仑：谁会把钩锁放在这个地方（

-是的2333

-盖比：你不是是贼吗（  
破仑：我可没机会偷过斯大林

-目前剧情点在这里  
刚打完斯大林

-破仑：虽然当年在结冰的湖面上我试过是可以走到克里姆林宫（

-HHHHHHHHH

-破仑：看，百事可乐！

-HHHHHHHHHHH

-盖比：还是玉米口味的

-接下来应该是这个沙雕走廊  
之后就可以看到空中飘浮的鸡（还都是公的）

-盖比：你觉得我们应该坐——  
转椅咣咣咣咣  
盖比：算了（

-就很沙雕2333

-破仑:看来对苏联人来说地铁墙面的观赏性相当于瑞士的少女峰（

-HHHHHHHH  
我还有点卡毛熊的暗恋  
这篇不是写毛熊暗恋破仑  
我觉得破仑看得出来但是保持分寸  
或者破仑钢铁直男没看出来也OK

-破仑：苏联男人之间接吻很正常（？

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
毛熊的暗恋感觉康一康西伯利亚理发师就很明显  
就差不多那个风格（你）  
但这个SCP沙雕基地就不知道了

-毛熊：（随时都要杀人的眼神.jpg

-毛熊：（虽然内心很想和破仑亲近但是更想揍他）

-毛熊：凶恶.jpg

-毛熊要是很喜欢破仑的话估计非常看不惯他的撩妹画风  
毛熊：但是他妈的不能说  
毛熊：（砸家具）

-毛熊：腐朽落后倒退

-毛熊：资本主义投机倒把

-毛熊：资本主义剥削女性

-估计毛熊应该没想过“如果我是个妹子这个傻逼Cowboy会不会看上我”  
毛熊：（想了想维多利亚）  
毛熊：（算了算了）

-变成妹子的话毛熊估计更容易被攻略辽（  
毕竟破仑有“无差别对你好而且干这活就是因为他乐意而且好玩”的buff（

-是的  
破仑我觉得对谁都挺好de

-加上毛熊苏联人估计没被破伦这种风格的撩过.jpg

-是的2333  
破仑又在毫无预警的情况下找回了父亲的手表

-破伦还长得浓眉大眼在哪儿都是标准长辈会喜欢的帅哥（

-毛熊：巨型驯鹿乱撞.gif

-毛熊：（暴打反派  
反派：？？？

-毛熊察觉到自己感情的话估计内心要挣扎Hin久

-但在破仑盖比面前又得掩饰 → 毛熊愈发暴躁 → 恶性循环

-毛熊：……可爱  
破仑：？  
破仑：啥  
毛熊：……你看起来满是铜臭味我还有工作要做我走了你在这里是想和我打架吗（

-HHHHH估计会这样没错了  
那岂不是毛熊给盖比疯狂买买买的同时，破仑在旁边品头论足，毛熊内心还是觉得这借口不错

-233333搞不好

-毛熊：名正言顺地找借口跟破仑吵架  
之前看知乎描述情感的各种问题（我收集资料就瞎几把看）  
有一个回答关于爱的问题是  
“我宁愿和你吵架，也不愿你去爱别人”  
我：这很伊利亚？？？

-盖比：我不是你们的妈妈也不是你们的芭比娃娃（  
hin毛熊辽

-盖比：虽然有新衣服新首饰很棒但是我觉得你们俩有问题（  
那破仑我还是写他隐约有所察觉但是他不太确定？？？

-盖比：伊利亚你得谈一谈  
毛熊：（大狗子式闷在原地

-破仑：我觉得小危机跟我吵架时相当生气勃勃但是我觉得他更喜欢你  
盖比：你是不是瞎

-破仑可能是潜意识在拒绝.jpg

-毛熊内心：（妈的我居然不光喜欢女的还喜欢男的）  
（妈的我这么喜欢Cowboy我可以为他去死）  
我觉得也是2333  
破仑：恐怖这样的一看就没法搞一夜情的画风，幸好没派他做蜜罐任务

-破仑：那次不是说我们互相按摩结果我一靠近他他就一蹦三尺高（

-HHHH非常有可能了  
毛熊：我没法把后背露给你  
破仑：这可太伤我的心辽  
破仑：（在SCP基地里回想了一下觉得有哪里不对）

-破仑：成吧但是你可以按按我不

-毛熊：（看了看自己抖抖抖的手）  
毛熊：你自己去叫个按摩师

-毛熊：（逃跑  
破仑：唉

-破仑：我的搭档真的很自闭

-破仑：（想被摸摸

-盖比：你真的瞎

-破仑：（想被恐怖摸摸  
破仑：（还想摸摸恐怖

-是啊是啊  
我觉得毛熊说起苏联式情话，破仑估计招架不住（

-破仑：please touch me all over（不

-我爱了你整整一辈子。实在太爱你了，所以当知道我要死了的时候，我就想杀死你。我向邻居要了毒药。想到我死后你又会跟别的男人，就让我受不了。你太美了。  
С. А. 阿列克谢耶维奇《二手时间》  
吕宁思丨译  
虽然年代不对不过毛熊要是这种脑回路的话  
破仑：（。）

-毛熊：（我讨厌我自己.jpg

-毛熊估计要非常自我厌恶辽  
然后还是抓住每一个机会对破仑冷嘲热讽  
但还小心迂回地不冷嘲热讽到真把破仑气跑（。  
毛熊内心：也就这时候可以和他说说话而不会引起怀疑了.jpg

-破仑：我有时候觉得我也是个苏联人  
毛熊：怎么说  
破仑：我什么也不做并且睡得很晚  
毛熊：对你过的是不正当的生活.jpg

-HHHHHHHHHHHH  
毛熊：你才是那个经常在任务中瞎几把造的（

-破仑：（wink  
毛熊：（他好可爱  
毛熊：……  
毛熊：（暴打反派

-反派：……我们好惨

-这么想想那岂不是伊利亚日常打扮盖比的同时还偶尔对破仑的穿着指手画脚  
盖比：（这俩吵更凶了）（白眼）

-you are fa——

-破仑：你个领结都穿不对的——  
毛熊：（更想打人了）

-毛熊：你穿女鞋

-毛熊：（我怎么看上这么个……他真好看）  
按SCP基地这个画风毛熊被叫回去内心巨不情愿

-破仑：我还有女装呢（无所畏惧

-HHHHHHHHHHHH大码女装（住脑  
破仑：我还可以为了女装剃毛（

-毛熊：（想象  
毛熊：（我不能想

-毛熊：（本来可以三人一起度假然后趁盖比去游泳日光浴就可以和Cowboy去逛街试吃新菜）  
我也不能HHHH

-这男人真是该死的甜美.jpg

-你奏凯2333

-不知道毛熊会不会攒钱给破仑买圣诞礼物

-感觉会（。）

-虽然为了掩饰就给盖比买更贵的全套裙子鞋子首饰  
给破仑：小玩意儿比如袖扣

-毛熊：大卖场搞活动送的.jpg

-实际上选了好久2333  
想想就很辛苦的暗恋辽（不过毛熊自己大概还不觉得辛苦  
或许可以写一段儿这样的剧情  
有一回毛熊得顶上做蜜罐任务  
目标妹子算漂亮  
毛熊：顺利拿下但没有与对方上床  
破仑盖比：窃听.jpg  
破仑：危机撩妹很有一手啊  
毛熊在那边甜言蜜语：我非常喜欢你的眼睛  
妹子：（小鹿乱撞）  
破仑：他平时撩你怎么就不这么夸  
盖比：（白眼  
破仑：要不是他身高太显眼估计蜜罐任务毫无问题

*

-原子之心写到破仑盖比开始拆毛熊的脑壳机器了（。）

-满脑子都是冬兵毛熊.jpg

-其实我也（

-渴望  
生锈  
十七

-你走！

-黎明

-你咋没注意到众人都尿了裤子（。）

-康到了  
但没人照顾这不是必然的（

-只有斯大林  
斯大林还只会给他们换营养液

-破仑：太可怜了.jpg

-毛熊还长了一周胡子  
一星期  
被困一星期只吊营养液  
确实  
然后破仑毛熊就能在那破机器上用俄语对骂（。）

-破仑：（骂到卡壳  
毛熊：（脏话储备出乎意料地充足

-没错了  
毛熊：给我刮下胡子

-破仑：战术刮刮（吗

-非常战术刮刮  
为了把毛熊脑壳上的头盔拆下来得打字对骂（。）  
盖比：我会修车但是我不会修这种俄语机器哇

-破仑：我看看  
破仑：苏卡不列

-差不多（

*

-原子之心感觉真快写完了.jpg  
接下来是破仑毛熊跟着被救下的苏联特工们从另一条道回切

-恭喜.jpg  
破仑：你吃没吃过鲨鱼肉（？

-毛子队长：你们不能泄露这基地的一切  
破仑盖比：说出去谁信啊  
苏联跟维京还是隔了点……

冰岛特工：（招待大家特色美食（不

-奏凯23333  
那岂不是遇到丧尸科学家冰岛特工掏出了某个罐头

-毛熊：（培训审问  
冰岛特工：我们一般用伙食  
毛熊：？  
冰岛特工：（拿出鲨鱼肉，鲱鱼罐头，因纽特人的企鹅酿海鸥

-欲言又止.jpg

-毛熊：（（（（（（（（  
破仑：（疯狂摇头

-破仑：我都说！！！


End file.
